


In the Know - ON HIATUS

by FiccinDylan



Series: Jackass Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Boyd, Alpha Derek, Alpha Jackson, Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Boyd/Stiles - Freeform, Claiming Bites, Come Eating, Drunk Dialing, E rating is for future chapters (literally the ones after this), Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Hand Feeding, Jackson/Stiles - Freeform, Just the Tip, Light BDSM, Lingerie, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Braeden, Omega Stiles Stilinski, On Hiatus, Pack Love, Power Bottom Derek, Praise Kink, Rimming, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Scott/Stiles - Freeform, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Sheriff's name is Sheriff, Sterek end game, and more that will be added as posted, between:, but other sexual situations occur, if one of the pairings is a squick for you ask and I'll let you know if it's happening, no malia, no orgies, no threesomes, pairings will also be listed in chapter notes, platonic orgasms, teenage sex romp, very light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek, Scott, Jackson and Boyd all alphas at their high school when a new transfer student (and rare omega) gets transferred in.  </p><p>After initial encounters it's clear that the omega and Derek are mate material, but the rest of the boys want a turn before the omega is taken off the market.  </p><p>Shenanigans ensue.</p><p>This fic is completely outlined and I'll be posting every few days.  Really it's just a lot of smut so if you're here for that sign on! There should be about 6 chapters all together.  I've made it a series for adding side stories later.  Enjoy!</p><p>ps. this is Sterek end game, but Sterek is not the only sexual pairing.  Read the tags before venturing in!</p><p>8/31/2015 - THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY ON HIATUS<br/>I love it and will finish it, but for what I have planned I need to be in the ~mood and life is kinda hectic right now.  Thanks for staying subscribed though, I promise I won't let you down! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Didn't Call Dibs!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Yep, another fic to rile up the masses. If you guys are sterek only don't read this, I love you and will have more for you soon, but this ain't for you kids. 
> 
> If you're a fan of one of the minor ships listed and can deal with it just being sexy times then come on in. 
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy! If you have a pairing squick let me know and I'll tell you if they're featured later.
> 
> And as always:
> 
> Tags are like assholes. They are in this fic and I'm not changing them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys begin their quest to demystify the new omega.

“There’s no way he doesn’t know.” Jackson Whittemore huffs as he and his friends discuss the newest distraction to hit Beacon Hills High School.

“I don’t know you guys, I have class with him and I don’t think he knows.” Scott McCall says as he scratches his head and cocks an eyebrow at the omega who is currently picking up a bunch of paperclips from the ground. He’s bending over at the waist and swaying from side to side as he picks them up one by one.

Lacrosse team captain Derek Hale sucks in a deep breath and shakes his head.

“Maybe he doesn’t know, but he keeps… he keeps bending over to pick stuff up, Scott.” He says, indicating to the preoccupied omega. “Like… _all_ the way over.” The omega was new; hell, any omega was new in this school. Due to a sudden population shift alpha and omega numbers steadily dwindled, causing statewide redistricting for several schools that were previously alpha or omega only. Slowly schools were being integrated and BHHS saw the inclusion of a certain head turning omega.

Scott, Derek, Jackson and Vernon ‘ _just Boyd is fine_ ’ Boyd were the only four alphas in their grade and only about 20 in total attended their school. Around betas, alphas and omegas were pretty tame, but when around each other, teenage hormones ruled. The scent of the new omega was causing all sorts of agitation for the four Junior class alphas. Their parents had long talks with them to suck it up and learn and for the most part they could, but this omega in particular was proving to be a tasty diversion.

“He’s doing it on purpose. He’s got to know.” Boyd offers with a head tilt as the omega finally stands all the way up and stretches, putting the paperclips back in his locker. He reaches in to grab his bag and as he pulls it out, the paperclips fall out again on to the floor. He gives them a glance, sets his bag down and bends over to pick them up again. The boys groan and shake their heads. Jackson pipes up.

“He’s got to fucking know, there’s no way he doesn’t know.” He says in an accusatory and horny tone. He licks his lips slightly as Scott grabs his jacket and lets out a very alpha like whimper.

“Are you guys sure? He seems pretty clueless. Adorable as fuck, but totally clueless.” He says as he pretends to go faint against Jackson. Jackson pushes Scott off of him.

“Bro! Don’t get your horny alpha pheromones on me! I want the omega to like me and not be repelled by your desperate stench!” He complains as Scott shoves him back.

“Shut up, Jackson! You’re just jealous because I see the omega more than you do and have a better chance of hitting it off with him!”

“You guys, shut up and look!” Boyd admonishes. The boys all turn back to Stiles who has stood up again and slung his backpack over his shoulder. As he swings it his shirt lifts slightly showing a glimpse of creamy skin and a light happy trail leading into the omega's pants. The alphas all suppress moans and try to appear nonchalant as the omega walks in the opposite direction.

“Yesterday he pointed at my pants and asked if he could ‘borrow that’. I nearly had my dick out before I realized he meant my pen.” Boyd remembers -not unfondly- as the guys begin their walks to their respective classes. Jackson shakes his head and grunts.

“Dammit, I know! We were in the cafeteria for lunch and someone gave that sexy fucker an ice cream cone." Jackson takes a moment to adjust himself. "I swear I almost knotted my tots by the time he got down to the actual fucking cone.”

Scott wrinkles his nose and looks Jackson up and down, “...dude.” He shakes his head and looks off wistfully. “We have class together and we talk a lot. He likes to touch when he’s talking and he _never_ stops talking.” Scott smiles big. They all stop in front of History to drop off Derek who stops at the door, leaning into it and staring off into the middle distance.

“I don’t have any classes or lunch with him, but I can smell him all over the fucking school. I can hear the song in his laugh; the happiness and longing for companionship that bore out of the windows to his soul. The only time I feel like I am at one with myself is when gliding along the scent trail he leaves everyday.”

“... _bro!_ ” says… well all of the guys, who have huddled together to bask in the warmth and love emanating from Derek’s smile. Derek exhales and walks into class. He greets the teacher and some of the students and everyone is happy and blessed.

Scott looks at Boyd and Jackson, “Dudes, does this mean?”

“Yup," Boyd answers as the rest of the group starts again down the hall. "They’re mates.” Scott sighs, unable to stop his grin through his jealousy.

“And they don’t even know it, right? Like Derek has no idea he’s being weird?” Scott asks, stupefied by this sudden development. ”Derek's the most romantic dude ever and is all about fate and happenstance and he knows the least about how mating works." Boyd nods.

“Yup. He says he'd rather be surprised but I think he's more afraid he might start crying during class.” The boys laugh at their foolhardy friend as they stop in front of Chemistry, the class Scott shares with the omega who is currently walking towards them. Jackson grins.

“So we definitely have to fuck that omega before he meets Derek, right?” Jackson asks with a devilish grin. Scott sputters.

“Hey!" He yells out, but Boyd just nods.

“Yup.” Boyd says, ignoring Scott who looks flabbergasted, but Jackson looks incredulously at Scott.

"What?! He didn't call dibs!" Jackson insists. Scott can't believe his friend is so callous.

"Well, you're not going to call it so what the fuck?" Scott demands. Jackson just shrugs.

"I’m not gonna call dibs, Scott. That’s rude, that's Derek's mate, or at least it will be. After I fuck him." Scott nearly snarls at Jackson's shit eating grin.

"That’s pretty much my new best friend you’re talking about and-”

“Hi Scott!” Scott is about to protest more when the omega reaches them. He greets with a sincere smile and a small wave, looking at Boyd and Jackson. “You must be Boyd and Jason, right?” Jackson gives the omega elevator eyes and winks.

“It’s _Jackson_ , sweetheart, but if you let me, I’ll make sure my name stays embedded in your mind for a long time.” Jackson winks again at the omega causing Scott and Boyd to crinkle their noses while the omega gives a small laugh.

“That’s great! I’m always super interested in learning new mnemonic devices! Anyhow, I’m Stiles Stilinski, I’m the new sheriff’s kid. I’m still trying to meet people and Scott here has always been so nice. I see you guys hang out a lot, but don’t you have another guy who-”

“NO!” Scott shouts out suddenly surprising everyone. He gives a sheepish grin and ducks his chin to try and hide his blush. “Nope, just us. Hey Stiles, how about I walk you to class? Why don’t you get started and I’ll catch up!”

Stiles looks around a bit confused, but nods and then waves goodbye to Boyd and Jackson who is still winking at him. He begins to walk to the chemistry lab which is… right across the hall. He gets to the entrance and hovers there awkwardly. Scott turns hurriedly to the boys and speaks to them in hushed tones.

“Ok, look. I’m not proud of how I acted back there.” He starts. Boyd lifts an eyebrow.

“Back there? You realize we haven’t moved; Stiles is like, at most, 20ft away from us.” Boyd points out as they all turn to peek at the omega who is leaning against the door frame waiting for Scott and greeting the other students coming in. Scott shakes his head.

“Just shut the fuck up, Boyd!” Scott whispers loudly. Boyd gives him a warning growl that Scott heeds as he puts both hands up in non-offense. “Look, you were there, he kept rubbing his neck and his pheromones were just flying all over the place and it’s not fucking fair, okay? No one should smell that good all the time! So fuck you both, figure out a plan to get me inside of him and we’ll discuss it later!" Scott turns to leave, stops suddenly and goes back.

"And I’m last in line when Derek kicks our asses!”

Scott trots across the hall and puts his arm around Stiles’ shoulders walking him into class. When inside and away from the other alphas, he nuzzles Stiles’ neck.

“You smell so great, Stiles! What kind of cologne do you wear?” He asks with hooded eyes and a loose grin. Stiles shrugs and takes his seat.

“I don’t usually wear cologne. I wash with a mixture of witches hazel and lavender and stay clear of chemical stuff.” Stiles takes out his Chem book and a notebook. “My last school was all omegas and betas so no one ever commented on my smell, but here everyone seems to notice and enjoy it. I’ve had a lot of people sniffing me- woah!”

Scott’s eyes are fully red and his claws are out as he seethes with unrest. He grabs Stiles and starts rubbing their cheeks together before ducking Stiles’ head against his chest and looking around the room angrily.

“Who?! Who smelled you? Tell me who, give me their names and I swear I’ll rip them to shreds with my -” Scott stops when he hears a muffled, wheezing sound near the door. He looks towards the noise and sees Boyd with his hand over his mouth and Jackson with his face buried in Boyd’s shoulder. Both are shaking with laughter as Scott sighs and flips them off. He looks back at Stiles to apologize, but Stiles is simply flipping through his Chem book and jotting down notes jauntily. Like the adorable angel he is.

Scott rests his chin in one hand and continues to flip off the boys with the other as he sighs and nearly swoons at the blissfully oblivious omega. The teacher shakes her head.

“Mr.’s Boyd and Whittemore, I’m sure you have classes to go to.” She closes the door, pushing the alphas out into the hall and turns back to the class holding a stack of papers. “Mr. McCall you can put your claws away. I’m sure this pop quiz I’m about to give you doesn’t warrant a full wolf out.” The class groans, but Stiles lights up and places a hand on Scott’s bicep.

“I love pop quizzes! It’s so much fun to challenge your brain, you know?” Stiles says as he pulls out a sharp pencil. Scott simply nods chasing the warmth of Stiles’ hand and bemoans that Jackson isn’t there to segue that into some crude joke about oral sex.

10 minutes later Scott’s head pops up.

“I bet I can give your head a great challenge!” He says with a raise of his eyebrows. Stiles has finished his quiz and is waiting quietly with his paper turned over on his desk. He looks at Scott quizzically.

“What?”

“I mean uhh, I bet it wouldn’t be a challenge for you to give great head! Wait…” Scott drops his head to the desk and looks back at Stiles who is sitting there watching him as though he’s not having a mental breakdown.

“Dammit, I’m not good at this!” Scott complains, unknowingly drawing the attention of the teacher.

“Barely any of you are, Scott, that’s why I gave you the pop quiz. Everyone hand in your papers.” The teacher gives Scott a warning glare as the students groan and hand in their tests. After a few moments Scott turns sheepishly to Stiles.

“Sorry about that. You said that the quiz would challenge your brain and I was trying to make a dick sucking joke because I thought it would make you laugh.” He explains unnecessarily. Stiles laughs brightly.

“Aww, it’s okay, buddy! How about tonight I come over and suck you off? Would that make you feel better?” Stiles asks as he reaches across the aisle and places a hand on Scott’s.

Scott wonders if he has any plans that night. He loves hanging with Stiles in class and the young omega can always make him feel better. Plus, Scott can practice his omega care skills and maybe make dinner, which would probably mean ordering pizza, but that would be fine. Then they could play video games and wait, _what_?!

“Wait, _what_?!” Scott snaps his head towards Stiles who’s still touching him and grinning. Stiles indicates to Scott’s dick.

“Head. That’s what you were getting at, right?” Stiles asks with a head tilt that melts Scott’s heart. Scott’s mouth is wide open, but he manages to slowly nod. Stiles shrugs. “So yeah, I’ll come over tonight and suck you off, maybe even let you finger me a little. Get my omega stank all over you a little.”

Scott full on blushes and manages to sputter, “So… so you know? Am I that obvious?” He asks as he rubs the back of his neck. Stiles smiles big.

“Of course I know, Scotty my boy. Even without you being obvious, I’m an omega. I’m genetically predisposed to be alpha bait. I know I do things naturally that bring all the alphas to the yard, but I can’t really help it so I just ignore the flares of alpha asshattery.”

Scott suddenly gets glimpses of events that he could have sworn were just daydreams from him falling asleep in class.

“So the time you asked for a pen?” He asks Stiles who nods.

“And you left class and after a whole lot of commotion came back with 20 different ones including one that clearly belonged to the principal?” Scott remembers that Stiles just grinned and said thank you while Scott beamed with pride at providing for the omega. Scott smiles only for a moment before another scene pops into his mind. He groans.

“And the fucking cookies, Jiminy Christmas.” he tries to block the memory from coming into his head, but it flows in unfettered.

“Yep, the fucking cookies.” Stiles says, not even attempting to hide his smirk. A beta brought in cookies one day for her birthday and was about to hand one to Stiles when Scott knocked it out of her hand and demanded the recipe. The next day he brought in a batch (Jackson and Boyd stood at the door since Scott wouldn’t let them have one until Stiles got his) and smugly grinned at the beta in triumph as he held a cookie out to Stiles.

“I made you eat it out of my hand!” Scott’s head is feeling light from all the blood rushing to it as he recalls holding the cookie out and slapping away Stiles’ hand as he reached out for it. Stiles gave a light sigh and moved forward to take a bite of the cookie and moaned at how good it was, thanking Scott for the pleasure. After he saw the omega was pleased Scott snapped out of… whatever the hell that was and acted normalyl (comparatively speaking) the rest of the day.

“Then there was time I wolfed out when you suggested that other alphas were smelling you.” Scott says which causes Stiles to break and laugh as he returns to the incident that happened no less than 20 minutes ago.

“Yeah, but don’t worry. Most times I ignore it, but sometimes I like it. I’m not oblivious, I know you and your friends want to fuck me.”

Scott’s face is so red he feels like Violet Beauregard only his last course was something like strawberry rhubarb pie.

“Dammit, Stiles! I’m so sorry, I really do like you and you’re pretty much my best friend, but there are times when I just wanna knot you and feed you grapes and eat you out and let you beat me at xbox!” Scott pleads with the omega to understand and Stiles shows he does with a reassuring pat to Scott’s shoulder.

“I know, it’s hormones. Especially teenage hormones. I asked Boyd for a pen and he kept grabbing his dick. And Jackson kept watching me while I ate lunch and licking his lips.” Scott groans, but allows Stiles to continue. “It’s kind of the plight of the omega, I’ve never been with so many alphas at one time, but overall it’s okay. Though don’t think you would let me win at xbox, my friend. I can kick your ass up and down these San Andreas streets!”

Scott guesses that Stiles definitely could and nuzzles his neck gently. Stiles giggles and sighs.

“So because I’m also a teenager, and not immune to wily Alphas, I’m inclined to let you boys have your way with me.” Scott perks up and grins, patiently waiting for more. Stiles obliges with a curveball, “And afterwards, you’re gonna introduce me to Derek.”

Scott’s jaw drops and he looks down demurely, “Wha? I mean.. how do you know about-”

“Scott,” Stiles starts before coyly flashing his eyes bright yellow gold, “I’m a werewolf.” Scott sits straight up and gapes at Stiles.

“What?!” He leans in to smell Stiles, but gets lost in the omega fog. Stiles laughs at his easily distracted friend.

“It’s pheromones. I have amazing control and people usually miss my wolf entirely, but it comes in handy when I need to sniff out other wolves or listen to silly conversations more than 20ft away from me.” Scott rolls his eye, embarrassed. “Also, I can smell this Derek guy all over you guys and Scott? He smells _damned_ good. Like, mate good. Like fucking _mine_ good, and I will have him.”

Scott becomes a heady mixture of terrified and turned on at Stiles’ sudden intense determination. Just as quickly he resets and sits back in his chair.

“But right now I’m not tied down and I’d really like a run at you three. Give me practice for the main event so to speak. I already know you’ll be great in the sack, I can’t wait to get that jaw stuck in my crack.” Scott guffaws and nods his head, wholeheartedly agreeing. “It’ll be fun to boss around the Abercrombie & Bitch model and I wanna climb the tall one like a tree.”

Stiles stands up as class ends and grabs Scott’s hand, walking with him down the hallway to where Boyd and Jackson are waiting.

“So I’ll fuck you guys and then you’ll introduce me to Derek and if you’re really nice I’ll try to convince him to go easy on your three.” He waves at the boys who are looking at where his and Scott’s hands are joined. Stiles looks back at Scott who’s staring at his mouth. “With my ass.”

Scott’s eyes go big trying to connect the statement with whatever it was Stiles was saying before.

“Not Jackson, he doesn’t have to go easy on Jackson.” Scott finally stammers out. Stiles laughs and kisses Scott deeply sweeping his tongue into the other’s mouth. He breaks away leaving Scott panting like a lusty puppy.

“Bye Scott,” Stiles takes in the other alphas whose eyes are big and mouths are agape, “See you soon.” As Stiles walks away, Boyd guffaws and Jackson points at Scott accusingly.

“You son of a bitch!” He yells as he punches Scott in the arm. Scott grabs his arm and is about to retort when Derek walks up.

“Hey guys.” He greets.

“NOTHING!” Scott yells.

“Yeah, shut up, Derek!” Jackson shrieks as he shoves Derek. Derek grabs Jackson and pokes his nose until Boyd separates them shaking his head. Derek brushes himself off and leans against the lockers.

“You guys are dicks! Let’s go to Econ- fuck, was that omega here?” Derek sniffs at the air, particularly in Scott’s direction who is staring at him with big, wet guilty eyes. “It smells like the vestiges of summer mixed with pinecones fallen beside a cooling, babbling broo-”

“Hey Derek.” Boyd interrupts snapping Derek out of his reverie. “You’re gonna be out of town next week, right?”

Derek nods, “Yeah, family thing over the break, why?” The boys all grin lasciviously as Stiles appears walking behind Derek talking to another student. Neither notices the other, but there seems to be an involuntary flash in Derek’s eye.

“No reason.” Scott says, clapping Derek on the shoulder. “Now get the hell out of here so I can talk to these guys without you knowing.” Derek looks partly affronted, but mostly annoyed.

“We’re going to the same fucking class! What’s going on with you guys today? Wait, is this about my makeup birthday party that you guys are _definitely_ throwing me because the last one ended in me spending all my birthday money on neighborhood association fees for collateral damage?” The boys all stare off briefly remembering that infamous night of debauchery and property malalignment.

Jackson closes his eyes at something he did on Derek’s bed in particular. “That was an awesome party, bro.” Scott looks at Jackson only slightly disgusted and turns back to Derek.

“Uhh yeah, it’s about that, dude. It’s uhh.. about your present. All of us have to sign and wrap it and we have to coordinate schedules to do it.” Scott says trying to convey genuineness on his visage. It comes off as constipation. Boyd snorts as Derek looks confused.

“So get the fuck out here!” Scott demands.

“Yeah, Derek, fuck off!” Jackson says with a wide grin on his face. Derek flips him off and turns to Boyd who seems to be the only one making sense though he hasn’t said much of anything.

“Whatever you ballsacks. Just make sure that whatever you got me doesn’t end up fucking me in the end.” Derek warns.

“But you might like that.” Boyd says while Derek glares.

“What? You guys seriously, the whole neighborhood flooded and I had to reseed Mrs. Tunable’s entire yard!”

Boyd places a calming hand on Derek’s shoulder. “Derek, go to class, I’m sure you have some poetry you’re just dying to write about your beautiful omega bitch.” Derek grins.

“He is beautiful isn’t he?” He drifts off in a haze and as soon as he’s out of werewolf hearing range, Scott huddles back with the group. Jackson looks him up and down.

“What’s this about a fucking gift, McCall? That party was awesome and it’s not our fault their sprinkler system broke so easily. They should sue the manufacturer!” Boyd looks at Jackson wearily.

“Jesus Jax, he’s obviously talking about the omega!” Boyd explains as he slaps Jackson against his head. “Did you really miss the part where Stiles knows we want to fuck him and is down but we gotta do it next week while Derek is out of town and keep them apart until then?”

Jackson blinks and Scott looks impressed.

“Whoa, bro? You got all of that from him kissing me?” Scott asks as he remembers the taste of the omega fondly. Like strawberry rhubarb.

“Yeah, you fucking pulled all of that from him sticking his slutty tongue down McCall’s filthy mouth?” Jackson balks as he gapes at Boyd and slaps Scott.

“He’s not slutty, he’s just at peace with his body, dammit! And my mouth isn’t filthy, I fucking use mouthwash, Jackson, why do you have to be such a dick?!” The two wrestle amicably for a moment before being pulled apart by Boyd.

“You two done now?” He asks while the guys right themselves. They look at each other, and then at Boyd and nod. “Good, because we’ve only got one chance and we gotta do this right. If Derek is gonna kick our asses for this then we gotta make it worth it. And fuck if that long limbed, bouncy assed omega isn’t worth it.” Scott perks up.

“Yeah! He’s gonna suck me off tonight and let me finger him!” He says excitedly. Boyd shakes his head quickly.

“No, Scott. If that happens Derek will know. We have to wait until next week and coordinate with Stiles.” Scott deflates slightly at Boyd’s words, but then perks up as the tall alpha gives him an assuring nod. “Operation Wrap Derek’s Gift is officially a go!”

“That’s a stupid operation name.” Jackson mumbles as the three of them put their hands in the middle of the huddle. Boyd looks at Jackson and pushes him into their next class. Scott looks around the room.

“You guys? Where’s Derek?” They look around and ask a couple of classmates who haven’t seen him. Boyd sees something from the corner of his eye and looks out the window to find Derek ambling slowly towards the field house. After leaving the group he must have caught Stiles scent and was now unconsciously trailing him to where his gym class is.

“Jackson!” Boyd yells. Jax looks out the window and nods quickly.

“I’m on it!” He says as he bolts from the classroom. Scott and Boyd watch from the window as Jackson runs up behind Derek and tackles him to the ground. Sure, he could have just called his name, but Jackson is kind of an ass.

Boyd shakes his head, “Such an ass,” he says as he watches the two wrestle on the ground. “Those two are getting closer, but if we can make it through Thursday and Friday we’ll be in the clear.” Scott nods and laughs as Derek gets on top of Jackson and punches his abs while giving him purple nurples. Boyd grimaces.

“My best friends are idiots.” He rubs his temples as Scott giggles gleefully beside him.

“I know, right?” Scott tries to sit back in his chair which doesn’t have a back and ends up in a heap on the floor. Boyd can’t help but smile fondly.

Scott picks himself off up the floor and points outside to where Derek and Jackson have stood up and are staring over at the track and field green. After a few stretches, Stiles takes a running start and does several backflips and cartwheels in a row. The boys are in awe of his flexibility. His classmates all cheer as he takes a long deep straight-legged bow facing away from the guys. Derek grabs Jackson who subconsciously had taken a step towards the field house and tries to push him back so he can get there first.

“I’m on it!” Scott yells as he rushes outside to grab the guys and Boyd watches from the window. He feels a hand on his shoulder.

“I knew once we got an omega in this school you guys would be impossible to deal with.” Finstock says with his usual brand of sarcastic classic delivery. “You boys are going to have a rough couple of days ahead of you.” Boyd looks at him suspiciously wondering how he could possibly know about their plan. Finstock winces as Scott jumps on Derek and Jackson and tries to sit on Derek’s face while swinging at Jax.

“I’m glad I found Greenberg when I was back in highschool. As soon as you mate, a lot of this aggro bullshit goes away. Which one of you jokers is going for him?” Boyd resists saying “all of us” and instead points.

“He’s Derek’s.” Finstock looks at Boyd suspiciously while watching Derek and Jackson try to haul a resistant Scott away from the green and back towards the school.

“Yeah? Does Derek know that yet?” Boyd just grins while Finstock shakes his head and reprimands the alphas arriving late to his class.

Boyd looks back out the window and sees Stiles watching the school with his arms crossed and devilish look in his eyes. Boyd can’t help but rumble.

It was gonna be a rough couple of days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: The boys make it through the next few days and Scott gets to spend a special night with Stiles. 
> 
> Thanks to @leetje for the quick beta. All other mistakes are mine. Point them out if glaring.  
> 


	2. I'm Tagging In!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys attempt to make arrangements for the next weekend but get a bit derailed. Also, we see Scott's plans for his day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly skittles country. Skittles was my first love so they get special treatment. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> re: condoms, the use of condoms is less about disease transmission and more about the act of getting semen in the oven marks your mate. This will be discussed much later. I normally wouldn't put condoms in, but this was a highschool au and I care more about the babies than Jeff Davis, lol.
> 
> Have fun kids!

‘ _This… was a bad idea._ ’ Boyd thinks to himself as he tries to place blame for his current position. Which, instead of sexual shenanigans mediator, he’s somehow been relegated to the position of… coat rack. And Stiles was the coat that hung off of him. Boyd would continue the metaphor, but he’s not sure that his hand is rummaging for change in _this_ particular pocket.

“Fuck! You’re majestic like a mighty sequoia!” Also coats don’t talk, or suck on your bottom lip and then bite your neck, or suck your earlobe and make your eyes roll to the back of your head. Especially in front of your assface friends.

“Boyd, that’s not fair! You said we couldn’t do anything until next week!” Scott pouts with one hand grabbing Jackson’s sleeve and the other one in his pants. “Seriously, you gotta stop, I still don’t have the best control over my knot and who the hell decided this small room would be a great place to meet?”

“Dude, don’t bogart the omega!” Jackson shouts as he leaps forward to peel Stiles by his gyrating hips off of Boyd who shakes the red from his eyes and pants heavily. Stiles looks around clearly embarrassed and runs into Scott’s arms.

“Someone fucking open a door and all of the windows, what the fuck!?” he yells as he nuzzles into Scott’s neck. Scott stands frozen, concentrating hard on not popping his knot while Jackson and Boyd open every window in the empty room. It was Friday afternoon which meant Stiles and Boyd had a free period; and Scott and Jackson skipped so they could all meet with the omega.

When they entered the room all was well until Derek texted Scott asking where he was. He threw the phone shamefully at Jackson who started to type a reply saying he was taking a giant shit and needed some time to recover. After wrestling the phone away from Jax, Boyd sent a message saying he wasn’t feeling well and to cover. After that Scott got paranoid and locked the door along with closing all the windows and shutting the blinds. The boys stood in the room regarding each other awkwardly until Stiles spoke up.

“So… you guys wanna jump this?” He asked, trying to maintain an air of cheekiness. Boyd’s eyes widened, Jackson grinned luridly and Scott just nodded and swooned, planting his nose in Stiles’ neck inhaling the fresh scent of lavender and omega. The scent slowly pervaded the room causing alpha pheromones to come out to dance. Stiles grinned and let out a soft moan as Boyd cleared his throat to continue.

“Uhh, yeah. We gotta keep you away from Derek the next couple of days, but with the break being next week, we figured you could choose a night to spend with each of- dammit, Scott! Could you not?” Boyd panted as Scott’s snuffling turned into full on necking while Scott’s hand snaked into the front of Stiles’ shirt and began playing with his nipple. Stiles was flushed with his head back allowing Scott all the access he needed. Scott stopped, but only to growl at Boyd with red alpha eyes.

Boyd let out a mini growl and Scott shook his head and took a step back. Stiles stood and did a couple of jumping jacks before going to stand next to Jackson.

“Shit, sorry buddy. I’m just. It’s getting hot in hurr, huh?” Stiles said as he buttoned up his shirt. Jackson wound an arm around his waist.

“Then we should probably take off all those clothes, huh pussy willow?” Jackson rasped into Stiles’ ear. Stiles knew he was hormone drunk because that shit was working for him.

“Jackson, _STOP_!” Boyd roared causing all of the boys to freeze and stare at the tall alpha. Stiles immediately stopped dry humping Jackson’s leg and ran to jump on Boyd and that’s where they were now.

As Boyd and Jackson fan fresh air into the room, Stiles tries to regain his composure, anchoring himself on Scott’s respectful scent. His scent that he was trying to control because he cared for Stiles and only wanted to please him and make him happy and motherfuck Stiles needed to get out of there.

“So Jackson I’ll go to your place on Monday and then I’ll go to Boyd’s on Wednesday and then I guess Derek will be back by then and I can spend the weekend with him, right?” Stiles says as he inhales in Scott’s neck and begins to press little kisses into his jaw. Scott pulls back with sad puppy eyes.

“B-but… what about me?” he says, trying not to look so offended. Stiles can’t help but give Scott a lopsided grin and kisses his nose.

“Right now, Scotty. Right fucking now.” Without hesitation Stiles slithers down Scott’s body to his knees and begins mouthing at his crotch through his denim. Scott lets out a manly, alpha shriek and grapples at Stiles’ shoulders.

“Oh my god, wait, no! Boyd, help!” but Boyd is standing by the window watching and inhaling huge gulps of air and Jackson is… recording this on his phone?!

“Stop being a dickhead, Jackson and come get him.” Scott demands at the boy who has set his phone on it’s side, figuring he can fix it in post. He starts to take off his jacket and is about to undo his pants when Scott covers his eyes and shakes his head. “No, you wang! I’m not asking you to tag in, get him off of me!” Awareness comes to Jackson’s face as he finally grabs Stiles off of Scott’s dick and hurls him gently across the room. Stiles titubates briefly shaking himself as he goes to a window inhaling the fresh air.

Jackson looks at Scott like he’s grown a second head. “Dude, you were literally almost in, why’d you stop it?” Scott shrugs and looks at Stiles.

“I… I have _plans_.” He says smiling at the omega who is smiling big and bright right back.

“Aww Scott, that’s so sweet! How about I come over Sunday?” The omega asks with glassy eyes. Scott nods and then turns to Jackson.

“Okay, so I know meeting in this tiny room wasn’t the best idea, and we all definitely have to go home and ditch Derek for the rest of the day which is gonna suck. But overall we made a plan and it’s all going accordingly, right?” Jackson is ignoring Scott so Scott punches his shoulder. “Right, buttmunch?!” When Jackson doesn’t respond in kind to Scott’s violence, Scott turns to follow Jackson’s gaze. Which lands right on Stiles straddling Boyd as they make out by the windows. Scott sighs and holds his hands out for the lube he knows Jackson has in his bag.

Jackson hands the bottle to Scott along with his phone. He positions it just right in Scott’s hand and slowly makes his way towards the windows.

“I’m tagging in!”

***

It’s a gorgeous Sunday afternoon as Stiles heads towards Scott house. Surprisingly the alpha only lives a few blocks away from Stiles so he decides to pack an overnight bag and enjoy the crisp clean air on the walk over. They’d made it through the rest of the day though Stiles was useless for concentration. He’d only had one class left and it just so happened to be Derek’s field period where Stiles would watch him from the window and daydream. That day his daydreams were x-rated and even the betas eyed him sideways at the pheromones he was pumping out. Finstock cleared his throat.

“Uhh.. Mr. Stilinski, do you umm… need anything? Anything at all? Some fresh air? A new car?” Stiles snapped his head at the coach who immediately turned red and started fingering his mating band. Without any further words being necessary, Stiles gathered up his things and headed home.

When he arrived, he took his weekly birth control shot, and hid in his room thanking the universe that his dad was on the late shift. After a day like that he needed some release and it wasn’t going to be quiet. He grabbed his toy box, ran a bath and plugged his iPod into the surround sound. Then he opened up the video Jackson sent him on his phone and thought about how crazy the next week was going to be.

Stiles takes out his phone again and puts it on silent. He’s given his dad Scott’s home phone number in case of emergency, but otherwise told him it’d be an evening of gaming. Well, he termed it an evening of “scoring” just in case the technicality had to be brought up in the future. The sheriff wasn’t a barbarian. He knew his son had a healthy sexual appetite, but outside of staying safe and keeping his emotions in check, the older man had no desire to know the ins and outs of his son’s proclivities. A conversation starting with “there’s this beta at school who-” was usually interrupted with “did you take your birth control shot? Got condoms? Know your self worth?” and ended with “Good, have fun!” and that’s the way the Stilinski men preferred to deal with talks of an intimate nature.

Stiles reaches up a hand to knock on Scott’s door when it opens to a visibly excited Scott who is wearing a frilly cheetah print apron and holding a plate of cupcakes.

“Bro!” Scott yells as he hauls Stiles in for a warm half hug. Stiles always thinks he’ll be used to Scott’s overwhelming enthusiasm, but it always throws him off kilter in the best possible way. Scott holds a red velvet cupcake with cream cheese frosting out to Stiles who at first tries to take it, but then stops seeing the gleam in Scott’s eye. He huffs out a chuckle before leaning forward and allowing Scott to feed it to him. This should be demeaning, and from anyone else (namely Jackson) it would be. But the care and reverence in Scott’s eyes puts Stiles at ease. Also, the cupcake is fucking delicious.

“This cupcake is fucking delicious dude, did you cum in this?” Scott’s grin heads to where Stiles guesses is guilt city, but idles at titillated and regretful that he hadn’t thought of the idea. He just grins goofily as Stiles grabs Scott’s wrist and begins to fellate the alpha’s fingers, licking all the frosting off. Scott’s jaw drops open as he carefully turns his hand and wets two of his fingers on the pad of Stiles’ tongue. Stiles moans and drops a hand to palm at himself through his crotch.. They stand there for what is either 20 seconds or 20 minutes, but either way the platter is empty before Stiles sets foot inside the house and wraps himself around Scott.

Scott tosses the platter… somewhere and runs his hands up and down Stiles’ thighs which are now wrapped around his waist. He ambles over to the couch where he presses into the gasping omega, delving his tongue into the omega’s hot, open mouth. They kiss languidly and unhurried, slowly grinding their engorged members together though far too many layers of clothing. Neither can be assed to actually remove any clothing though, and so they rut against each other, needy and pliant. A ding in the kitchen breaks Scott out of his fanciful trance as he tears away from Stiles and looks towards the kitchen. He looks back down at the steaming hot, wanton omega beneath him.

“I made enchiladas.” He sputters out. Stiles’ eyes go wide.

“Chicken?” he asks hopefully.

“And cheese. It’s my abuela’s recipe so it’s authentic as shit and pretty fucking spicy. I also made some punch and added iron supplements and vitamins. I know you’re not in heat, but it should still help to keep us hydrated. I figured you could eat and drink and watch me play video games and then, you know. Whatever you wanted to happen?”

The normal adage is that the way to an alpha’s heart is his stomach and while that can certainly be true, Stiles has also found the opposite to be entirely true.

“Who told you the way to my cock was through my stomach? If you feed me those enchiladas, I will want everything to happen. Are you fucking kidding me? Go make me a damned plate!” Stiles says, gently pushing Scott off of him. Scott laughs and jumps up heading towards the kitchen where Stiles can finally smell the food cooking through the haze of alpha.

Stiles follows Scott towards the kitchen, but stops in front of a table with family pictures.

“Do you have any siblings, Scott?” He asks while looking at a picture of a younger Scott being held by a woman he’s seen at the hospital. There’s also a tall man, a girl who is slightly younger than the familiar woman holding Scott and an older woman.

“Nope, just me and my mom.” Scott pokes his head out of the kitchen and sees the picture Stiles is holding. “Oh yeah. That’s me and my mom, Melissa. She’s a nurse down at Beacon County. That’s my asswipe deadbeat dad and that’s my Tia Sofia and my Abuela Esperanza. They’re literally the only good thing about my dad’s side of the family, even my Tia and Abuela think he’s a bum.”

Stiles looks at Scott sweetly, “They’re not the only good thing to come out of your dad, Scott.” Scott blushes and goes to stand beside Stiles, nudging him lightly against the shoulder.

“Tell me about your family.” he asks as he points to his chubby cheeked self in a picture where he’s being given a bath in a sink. Stiles shrugs.

“It’s just me and my dad. My mom died a long time ago and I only have a _babcia…_ uhh, that’s grandmother in Polish- back in Europe. So it’s just us.” Stiles explains as Scott listens and nods. He pulls Stiles into a big hug and rubs a soothing hand up and down his back. He cups Stiles’ face in his hand and Stiles leans into the ministration with a sigh.

“I’m sorry about your mom, Stiles. I didn’t know.” Stiles grins slightly and kisses Scott’s chin. Scott looks at Stiles earnestly, “I know it’s not the same, but if you ever need a mother figure, mine will be happy to take you under her wing.” Scott rumbles happily as Stiles turns his head in Scott’s hand and kisses his palm.

“Thank you, Scotty. And the same goes for you if you ever wanna hang out with a dad who’s not entirely a dick.” Scott barks out a laugh, then disappears back into the kitchen. Stiles looks and grins at more school and family photos until Scott emerges from the kitchen (sans frilly apron, Stiles notices) with a tray full of food and motions for Stiles to follow him down into the den. The downstairs is decked out with lounging pillows and blankets on the floor and strategically placed bowls filled with condoms and lube. Scott laughs at Stiles’ surprised expression.

“I’m not being presumptuous with all the condoms, I swear, I just like to be prepared.” He says as he places the tray on a table in front of the couch. “Come and have a seat.” Stiles nods and heads to the loveseat.

“I wasn’t surprised by the condoms, I like that you had them already, I brought some too just in case. It’s just… all of this. It’s really nice, Scott. Thank you.” Stiles says as he takes a seat and inhales the spicy scent of the food placed in front of him.

“Dude, have you never really had an alpha court you? I mean, I know this is a little different, but like, the alpha is supposed to make sure you’re happy. We’re not happy unless you are. You are happy, right? Do you need anything?” Stiles beams at Scott and then shrugs.

“A fork?” He answers, resisting the urge to run his finger through the sauce on his plate. Scott looks at the tray and the slaps his hand to his forehead.

“I’ll be right back.”

***

Stiles is rubbing his full, happy belly, lying on the couch sipping his punch and thumbing through a comic book while Scott street fights, or mariokarts, or answers the call of duty or whatever the hell he’s playing at.

“Stiles, look! Look!” he yells at as he blows some monster’s head off. Scott looks at Stiles expectantly, and the omega obediently hums and nods.

“Oh my god, you’re so good, Scott! You’re amazing at this game!” He praises. Scott beams with pride and turns back to the screen. Stiles is happy and horny and really trying to stretch the day out as much as possible. Melissa has a double at the hospital and won’t be back until the next morning which means he and Scott have the entire rest of the day and night to literally fuck around. Stiles must have let out a happy moan because Scott’s pauses the game and turns towards Stiles, kneeling on the ground and resting his head on Stiles’ thigh.

“You wanna watch me school Jackson on XBox live?” Scott asks as he drags a finger up Stiles’ happy trail from where his shirt has rucked up. Stiles considers briefly. He would like to hear all the filthy nicknames Scott has for Jackson that could only be said over a wireless connection, but the twinge of bliss that travels up his spine as Scott pulls gently at his hair assures him that it can wait.

“I want you to tongue fuck me.” Stiles says quietly, grinning at Scott with hooded eyes. Scott smiles with a flash of fang as he stands and rips his shirt over his head. While he makes quick work of his pants and boxers, Stiles does the same with his own clothing. They both stand across from each other to soak the other boy in.

Scott’s cinnamon colored skin is smooth and tight over his compact musculature. His nipples are a dusky brown and begin to pebble under Stiles’ watchful gaze. He’s got a light spattering of chest hair, and a full dark happy trail leading to a surprisingly manscaped lawn. Stiles cocks an eyebrow and Scott shrugs.

“It keeps everything nice and neat and it makes my dick look like a _cock_.” Scott explains as he starts to stroke himself lightly. Stiles laughs and can’t help but run his hands up and down his own heating body. Scott watches as a warm blush works its way up Stiles’ hairy legs to his smoother thighs. He sighs at the view of Stiles’ sweet omega cock nestled in a patch of dark hair that leads up into a dark, thin treasure trail. The blush continues up Stiles’ tapered waist; around his skinny yet sinewy frame to his pert, flat nipples, his insanely broad shoulders, his thick column of a neck, and finally rests in his impossibly high cheekbones. Scott gets lost in Stiles’ glistening amber eyes that flash a brilliant yellow-gold at him, persuading him to action.

Scott takes action and steps forward closing the space between them. After a short yet heated kiss, Scott grabs the back of Stiles’ neck and pushes him gently until his forearms are resting on the spine of the couch. His knees are parted and his back is arched allowing his supple ass to stick out and his cheeks to naturally spread. Stiles gets into position and then turns his slick doe-eyed gaze onto Scott. Stiles opens his mouth and a high pitched keen falls out, gliding down his back and resting at the entrance of his hole. Scott’s eyes follow it and he swoops in to devour it with his tongue.

Stiles lets out a long, hissing moan as Scott’s fiery tongue circles his rim sucking on it until it’s puffy and pink. He nibbles on it oh so gently causing Stiles to curse into the cushion on the back of the couch. Scott pushes his tongue into Stiles’ scorching hot glory and tongue fucks him soundly as the omega begins rutting into the back of the couch.

“Fuck, Scott! Fucking, shit, you feel so good. Add a finger, please!” Stiles writhing body demands. Scott is more than happy to oblige as he reaches over and grabs a bottle of lube, warming it in his fingers as he continues plundering Stiles’ core. He inserts one slick finger and grabs the base of his dick as he flinches at the clenching heat surrounding it. Scott crooks the finger slightly rubbing it around the rim and prodding at the inner ring. Stiles groans lowly as Scott’s finger glides in further and he adds another finger inside.

“Yes, Scotty. Yes, more, please alpha!” Stiles is gone and slobbering into the couch when Scott kneels behind Stiles, pressing their bodies together and emitting a rumble that vibrates across both of their bodies. Scott hums into Stiles’ neck and then bends down to wrap around Stiles’ body and get his lips on the head of Stiles’ leaking cock.

“Damm- _unngh_! Oh my fucking- _ahhh_!” Stiles screams as his senses are assaulted with the combination of wet, undulating hoover on his dick and Scott’s fingers finding and rubbing his prostate. He can feel his slick covering his inner walls and slides down Scott’s wrist before hitting the couch. Scott stops sucking briefly to lap up Stiles’ juices and finally slurps it directly from the source, groaning into Stiles’ asshole. The thrill from the groans travels through the omega’s veins causing him to tremble. Scott pops back up, spreading himself over Stiles and sliding his now condom covered dick along the slick in Stiles’ crack. Scott grabs Stiles erection and strokes it slowly while mumbling into his ear.

“Jesus, Stiles, your taste is unreal!” Scott grabs Stiles head and pulls it to the side before running a long, scorching line up his neck with his tongue. He smashes his lips against the boy’s ear.

“Stiles… I wasn’t gonna fuck you because I still don’t have the best control of my knot. And I wanna save that, you know?” Stiles nods as gyrates his ass into Scott’s crotch, creating a rhythm as he slides his heated member through Scott’s infuriatingly and intentionally loose grip. “But you’re so hot and you want it so bad don’t you, boo?” Scott hisses. Stiles nods more quickly.

“Yeah, yeah Scotty! Please… mmm… need you, please.” Stiles presses out as he tries to wipe his sweaty forehead on his arms. Scott wipes Stiles’ forehead and licks his palm, the taste of the omega exploding in his mouth.

“You won’t mind, Stiles? Don’t worry, it won’t be much. I just need a little. Just the tip, mmkay?” Scott continues to thrust and the tip of his cock catches on Stiles sensitive rim, causing the boy to cry out in ecstasy.

“Dammit, fuck, Scott! Fuck me, you son of a bi- _mother_!” Stiles’ fangs pop out as Scott spears him and takes him to the hilt in one fell swoop. All of the synapses in Stiles’ brain fire off at once and he feels so fucking alive he could die.

“Oh yeessssss! So fucking good, Scotty. Now move, baby, please!” Stiles yells as he reaches one arm around, grabbing Scott’s asscheek, trying to get him to move. Scott shakes his head, holding Stiles’ ass flush against him.

“Nah, you’re _my_ baby. I take care of you. I’m the papi.” Scott soothes into Stiles’ ear as Stiles steals a glance at Scott who has burning red eyes and long curved fangs. He can feel the prick of the wolf’s claws against his skin and he gives Scott a feral grin.

“Oh shit, you’re so fucking gone, aren’t you?” He says as he lets Scott move him into a position where he’s on his hands and knees on the couch. He looks back at Scott again and flashes his eyes. “Alright then, whatever gets you there. Fuck me, papi!”

***

Stiles wakes up to Scott resting his head against his side and cursing at an old school Sega handheld. At the movement, Scott turns and looks at Stiles and winks.

“You should drink something. Are you hungry again?” Scott is up before Stiles can fully form sentences and comes back with a glass of punch and a straw and some cookies. Scott holds one out to Stiles. “Don’t worry, I’ll let you hold it yourself this time.” He holds out the cookie, but Stiles leans forward and takes a bite of it anyway.

“I told you that sometimes I don’t mind. And thanks for keeping me hydrated and fed.” Scott leans over and kisses Stiles sweetly.

“Gotta take care of my best boofriend. I’ve never had an omega as a friend. I figure it can’t hurt to practice for a while.” Scott says as he puts the plate next to Stiles’ head and puts the omega’s feet in his lap before he starts rubbing them. Stiles purrs at the attention.

“You’re going to make some omega very happy, papi.” It goes quiet and Stiles opens his eyes to see Scott blushing slightly.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I guess I got a little carried away. If I spend too much concentration on my knot, everything else goes to hell.” Scott scratches the nape of his neck and looks at Stiles who winks.

“You had trouble concentrating because of little ole me?” He asks with a flutter of his dark, long lashes.

“Hell yeah, I did. I was going to apologize for sprinklering you, but it was your fault because you stuck a finger up my ass while I was fucking you.” Scott looks accusingly at Stiles as Stiles recalls round 4 or 5 when Scott was on top of Stiles and Stiles’ hand just happened to be in the same vicinity as an almost empty bottle of lube. Stiles felt like really he had no choice in the matter. As soon as his finger brushed Scott’s prostate, the young wolf howled and pulled out. His knot grew so quickly it tore the condom to shreds and he began to spray cum everywhere, mostly (suspiciously) on Stiles. He took great care to lick Stiles clean which lead to a blowjob where Stiles came so hard he saw stars.

“I’m trying, buddy. But I can’t spin that as a bad thing.” Stiles says as he pokes Scott’s chin with his toe. Scott grabs his foot and bites him on his arch, causing Stiles to yelp out. Scott grins.

“Yeah, neither can I.” They sit there in a happy, peaceful silence, holding each other and lightly kissing. It’s late out, possibly early morning, and there’s a lot of cleanup to do before Melissa texts her son letting him know she’s on her way home.

It can wait though. Stiles looks up at the full moon and stars decals on the ceiling of the den.

“You know we’re getting more omega transfers soon, right?” Scott perks up at Stiles’ words. He’s spooned behind the omega and lifts his head from where it was buried in Stiles’ neck.

“Really? How many? Do you know any of them?” Scott asks as he places little kisses at Stiles’ nape.

“A couple, kid named Isaac, another named Danny. Then there’s supposed to be a couple of girls, but I don’t know them.”

“Well that should be fun, at least we’ll be a little better at being around omegas, right?” Scott looks at Stiles who can’t hide the laughter in his eyes. Scott doesn’t even respond, he just goes back to snuffling Stiles’ neck.

“So tell me, Scotty. I don’t know that there’s much that can top this amazing day, but what can I expect from the others?” Scott kisses Stiles’ shoulder and rests his chin there thoughtfully.

“Well Jackson is a monster, smarmy douche, and honestly that’s not a bad thing because it’s part of why we love him so much. The only thing is that sometimes when he alphas out he lets it get the better of him. So just be sure to not take any of his crap. Don’t be afraid to put him in his place. He’ll never use his alpha eyes on you, he’s not a dick. He’s just… well, mostly an ass. There’s a difference.”

Stiles nods, “Okay, what about Boyd?”

“Hmm… Boyd is a lot more gentle than he puts off. And he’s so big, but he makes you feel really safe and like you’re something precious. He’ll figure out your boundaries and he knows how to course correct if things get weird. Also, I’m not sure, but I think he has a toy fetish. I don’t have proof, it’s just something I think I saw at Derek’s party.”

Stiles giggles a little and smirks at the thought of Boyd having a toy box. “And what of Derek? What can I expect from him?” Scott squeezes Stiles and nips at his ear.

“Teenaged Pregnancy.” Scott says with an eyeroll as Stiles gapes and laughs while elbowing Scott in the gut. He turns in Scott’s arms and ruffles his hair.

“Whatever, Papi Chulo, suck my dick!” Stiles pushes Scott’s head down and throws his head back as he lightly thrusts into Scott’s mouth.

It was gonna be one hell of a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Jackson and Boyd get their turns and maybe some Stilinski family feels? Maybe.


	3. As You Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles heads to Jackson's house next, and discovers that while 9/10ths of him may reside under the surface, 5 of those 9 are still assholes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this verse (and really any of my werewolf a/b/o-verses), the term 'bitch' pertains to anyone who can birth pups. It's not sad in a derogatory manner. Slut and whore are more about dirty talk so sorry if that offends.

Stiles and the sheriff are at home eating leftover enchiladas from Scott’s house. The sheriff is wiping his brow with the cool glass of his beer and happier than he’s been in a long time.

“I don’t know who this kid’s abuela is, but I wanna marry her.” The sheriff says while indulging in more of the fiery goodness. Stiles grins.

“Well the abuela is still down in Mexico and you can’t speak a lick of Spanish. But you might actually have a chance with Melissa, Daddio. She’s looks pretty fantastic for being the mom of a teenaged alpha male. The McCall’s like to start popping them out young evidently.” Stiles was told this when he remarked how young and vibrant Melissa looked after her 48hr shift. Melissa pinched his cheek and told him he obviously had wonderful parents at home that raised him right. Her face softened when he informed her that it was just him and his dad.

“Oh sweetie,” she said, radiating omega warmth and comfort. “Still, he’s doing a great job, I can tell.” With that Melissa gave Stiles a wink and an invitation into their family. As Stiles left, Scott gave him a kiss and sent him with a lot of food, and a new best friend. Stiles promised to go back later that week for video games and gossip.

“This kid seems like good people, I’ll have to meet his mom sometime if that’s okay?” the sheriff was asking as a way to respect his son’s social life, but also to see how close the two really were. Stiles smiled softly into his plate.

“Yeah, that’d be good, maybe in a couple of weeks?” he answered as he drank some of punch Scott also sent with him. The sheriff perked up as he grinned at his son.

“So… I’m glad you found somebody…” he starts cautiously, “think he’s your mate?” Stiles shrugs and stands to put away his plate.

“Soul lifemate, sure. But he’s not my _mate_ mate.” Stiles answers while rinsing off his dish and putting it in the washer. He turns back to his dad. He can’t really tell him about Derek yet and his dad is going to need Jax’s information so it doesn’t get awkward if he sees Scott while Stiles is out the next night.

“We’re gonna be best friends though so get used to seeing him around. That said, I have a date tomorrow with a guy named Jackson.” Stiles tries to say it quickly, but the sheriff is tipped off none-the-less.

“Jackson? Jackson Whittemore?” The sheriff asks. Stiles winces slightly, knowing that the Whittemores were very powerful and felt entitled to the Sheriff department’s services whenever they felt the need.

“Now kiddo, I’m not trying to tell you who to date or anything, but that guy’s dad is a douche and I’m guessing the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

Stiles knew his dad was right, but he also knew this particular apple wasn’t rotten to the core. It just had a lot of issues to work out. And hopefully they could be worked out on Stiles’ dick.

“It’s okay, Dad. Jackson is… well, he’s an ass, but I think there’s something more there and I’m willing to explore it a bit.” Stiles says as he grabs his dad’s plate and pulls out a brownie from the care package. The sheriff makes ‘gimme’ hands and tears off a piece before popping it into his mouth. After a moan graciously ignored by his teenaged son, the sheriff shakes his head.

“Alright kid, I trust you to know your limits, but if he does anything that makes you uncomfortable in any way or says something out of line, let me know and I’ll kick his ass and _then_ I’ll arrest him.”

“Under what charges, dad?” Stiles snorts.

“Don’t worry, I’m a creative guy, I’ll make something up.” The sheriff assures his son with a mouth full of chocolatey goodness. Stiles laughs.

“Since when are you a dirty cop, old man?”

“Since my son decided to run into puberty ass first.”

“Dad!” Stiles shouts before descending into a fit of giggles. The sheriff snorts and heads out to his cruiser while Stiles makes his way upstairs to text with Scott.

***

The following day Stiles gets off the phone with Jackson and looks at the text just sent with Jackson’s address. On his way he notices how far out the alpha’s house is and as he makes his way to the other side of the preserve he bemoans the fact that Jackson has to make the drive daily for school. As soon as he feels a twinge of sympathy he loses it completely as he makes his way up the private drive and is buzzed into the main drive.

Stiles knew Jackson was wealthy, but he’s still shocked as he pulls up in front of the veritable mansion. Jackson is standing by the front door leaning casually against the door frame. Stiles is actually shocked he’s not wearing a smoking jacket and slippers.

What he is wearing is an undoubtedly expensive pair of jeans and a nice, light sweater which it’s a little too hot for, but is still decidedly in season. Stiles parks the car and steps out of the Jeep with his bag. As he comes around the car he sees Jackson ambling towards him with his hands out to either side.

“Welcome to my humble abode, omega.” he says with a grin that’s as welcoming as it is shit eating. Stiles grimaces.

Fuck, Jackson was an ass. A gorgeous blue/gray eyed ass with smooth muscles, fucking dimples and a pouty mouth that will look great around Stiles’ dick, but, umm… Jackson, huh.

Stiles tries to remember his original train of thought, but is interrupted when Jackson steps closely to him, kissing him sweetly before scenting him. Jackson smells delectable and Stiles lets out a little snarl causing Jackson to shine a smile at him. He takes Stiles’ bag, grabs his hand and leads him to the door as Stiles takes in his surroundings. There are wide majestic trees and Stiles can even spot a tree house in one. He can’t help but grin thinking about Jackson playing as a little boy.

At the door, Jackson slips Stiles’ hand into his back pocket and uses his now free hand to open the door. He walks in and then turns slightly weaving his arm around Stiles’ waist.

“My parents are out, and won’t be back until tomorrow night. I told them I had a pretty omega to defile. My dad was pretty proud.” Stiles fights the urge to roll his eyes and instead looks around the room. They’re in a giant entry way with a sprawling staircase and a fucking chandelier dripping crystals from the ceiling. In the middle of the room is a statue of a Grecian goddess sewing seed over her land. Stiles can’t believe he’s here and squeezes Jackson’s ass to make sure it’s not a dream. Jackson lets out a soft yelp and Stiles snickers.

“So what’s on the schedule tonight?” He asks wrapping both arms around the blond. He’s slightly taller than Jax, but what the boy lacks in height he more than makes up for in bravado.

“Oh I have some things in mind. I’m going to show you how an omega really wants to be treated.” Stiles cocks an eyebrow and wonders if Jackson flubbed a bit on the wording, but he shakes it off as he’s led through the house.

Stiles notices a pool off of one of the sitting rooms and hopes they have time to go skinny dipping. There’s also a jacuzzi. Jackson catches him staring and waggles his eyebrows at the omega.

“I’m going to treat you like an omega prince, Stiles. Show you how the other half fucks.” Before Stiles can say something mean, Jackson continues, suddenly changing tone, “Have you seen _The Royal Alpha’s Mate_?” Stiles shakes his head. He sees the ads for it on OmegaTV, but has never watched it and wonders why Jackson has.

“I haven’t _really_ seen it either, but Boy’s sister, Alicia -she’s a cutie pie-, is obsessed with it. Sometimes when we go over she makes us watch it. It’s not so bad.” He says with a noncommittal shrug, “anyhow, the main guy, the Prince, falls in love at first sight with this pauper kid and every time the kid asks for anything the Prince tells him, ‘ _As you wish_ ’. That’s what tonight will be like, Stiles. Anything you want; whatever you like.” Stiles grins as Jackson takes him through the other rooms clearly showing off his home. Stiles politely _oohs_ and _ahhs_ in the necessary spots until they end up at the movie theater.

There were 15 leather reclining seats some of which were set up for 2 and some of which were single.

“Yeah, you can hook up TV and movies of course, but you can also plug in for gaming and the screen can be split into fours.” Jackson bragged.

“This is really awesome, Jax. Do you have a lot of parties?” Jackson shakes his head.

“Nah, I’m not really social like that.” He looks quickly at Stiles, “I mean, I’m really popular of course. I have the guys over all the time, but Derek is the one who usually throws the parties because he has such a big family.”

Stiles nods, “I can’t wait to have a big family. It’s fine with just Dad and me, but I want a big house brimming with cubs and people I love swarming about.” Jackson looks wistful for a moment and then leads Stiles upstairs to the second floor. He takes him to the end of a long hallway and into what appears to be a waiting room. In the middle of the room is an ornate couch with a trunk in front of it. Jackson motions for Stiles to sit down and kneels in front of him.

He places a hand on the trunk. “I have some things in here that you might be interested in and other things maybe not so much. I think it’d be good if we have a safe word.” Jackson opens the trunk and reaches in grabbing a pair of leather cuffs. He fingers the buttery smooth, tan skin and then rubs it against his own wrist. He flicks his eyes up at Stiles. “I’ll let you go through this box. Pick out a couple of things and I’ll be right back.” Stiles nods as Jackson disappears into one of the rooms.

Jackson is obvious and presumptuous, but Stiles feels as though there’s something he may be missing. He looks at the leather cuffs Jackson has and remembers Jackson touching them to his own wrists and not Stiles’. He reaches into the trunk and pulls out a matching tanned leather collar. The collar only really shows wear on one notch and it looks like it would fit Jackson exactly.

He pulls out a cat o nine tails whip and a spreader bar with padded cushions designed to keep a lover’s thighs apart at the knees. Stiles guesses that Jackson would have several lovers, but the wear on the items seems to be consistent with one measurement. Either Jackson had a long term paramour or…

“I hope you find something you like, I’ll be right out!” Jackson yells from the other room.

“Okay!” Stiles answers as he continues digging through the trunk. He sees that the floor of the trunk is raised indicating a fake panel. He’s not sure if he’s supposed to know about it, but curiosity gets the best of him and he uses his ‘cop’s kid’ skills to open the compartment. This only causes him to become more and more perplexed by Jackson’s sexual proclivities.

Stiles went to an all omega school so when it came to his sexual awakening, he became well versed in the world of roleplay and all the toys that came along with it, and Jackson seemed to have them all.

There were the customary buttplugs and a suction cup dildo, but Jackson also had a strap on knotting dildo with an insertable vibrator for the wearer. An omega female could insert the vibrator into her, and an omega male could simply slip right into the back of the dildo. The pressure from the faux knot massaged the omega’s dick or added to the vibrating pressure on the omega’s clit and would cause pleasure for both parties.

Who did Jackson use these on? Or did he have omegas use them on him? Stiles knew he was running out of time so he put the items back, closing the compartment and pulled out a few random items from the trunk as Jackson came back into the room with a large, white box.

Jackson looks on the table at the cuffs and collar, and the velvet shibari rope. He smiles wickedly as he pushes the box to Stiles.

“I got you this, omega. I thought you might wear it for me?” Stiles takes the box and opens the lid. As he does he looks carefully at Jackson.

“Hey Jax, have you ever had a longterm omega?” Stiles asks as he fingers the collar in his hand. Jackson absentmindedly rubs at his neck.

“Pssht, tie all this down?” He says, indicating to himself, “Hell, no. Why?”

“Just wondering…” Stiles trails off as he pulls back the tissue paper to reveal a piece of lingerie clearly made for omega males. It was a peachy color and was shaped like a long sleeved leotard. The entire thing was made from a silk mesh and was transparent with little give. In the back there was a cutout that allowed full access to the ass while keeping the balls out of the way. Around the collar of the piece -which had a boat neck that landed just below the collarbone- were little metal grommets that you could lace strings through to a leash or a collar.

Along with the twitching of his dick in his pants, and the elevation of his heart rate, Stiles notices all of these things. But one thing in particular stands out.

Stiles isn’t very vain, but he knows a little bit about fashion. He knows what looks good on him and he knows what looks good to an alpha. He also knows that Jackson is intensely aware of fashion since he comes to school every day looking like a Parisian runway model. Stiles deduces that Jackson is well aware that Stiles is a winter, and this piece that Jackson bought is a summer… like Jackson.

Stiles grins mischievously and tilts his head at Jackson.

“Hey Jax, what is this?” Stiles asks, picking up the garment and holding it to himself. Jackson startles slightly at the question, but regroups.

“What does it look like dillhole, it’s lingerie. Don’t tell me the little omega is a prude?” Jackson asks, winking lasciviously at the boy. Stiles narrows his eyes at Jackson.

“No, I’m not, and you know that’s not what I’m asking you, _alpha_.” he says calmly, challenging Jackson with a glare. Jackson starts to fidget with a flogger on the table.

“C’mon Stiles, think of how good it’ll look.” He starts to regain some of his cunning, “Yeah, think of how good and how pretty you’ll look for me. Like a gorgeous little omega doll, your skin moving and glistening under this fabric, opening so pretty for your big strong omega.” Jackson says, getting lost in his own reverie as he fingers the fabric.

“My what?” Stiles asks. Jackson looks at Stiles,

“Your alpha, Stiles. Your big strong, alpha. Jesus, what’s wrong with your ears? All that omega pheromone shit clogging everything up in anticipation?”

“Jax…” Stiles begins, shaking whatever Jackson just said off of him. He reaches forward and lays his hand on the leotard. “I don’t think… I don’t think this is for me.” Jackson’s face falls slightly.

“You don’t want to wear it? That’s fine I guess, no big dea-”

“Jax,” Stiles interrupts firmly, placing a sure hand on Jackson’s knee. “That’s not what I said.”

Jackson’s eyes go wide, but unsure. He looks cautiously optimistic as he stammers.

“Y-you said it wasn’t for you.”

“Yeah, because it’s not, is it?” Stiles asks, squeezing Jackson’s knee. “You didn’t buy that for me.”

“Of course I bought it for you.” Jackson says quietly, eyes not leaving Stiles’ hand. Stiles can hear the wolf’s heart rate beat quicker and sees the sheen of a small layer of sweat cover Jackson’s forehead.

“No,” Stiles says as he grabs the back of Jackson’s head, pulling it back to face him, “you didn’t. In fact, I think you got it for you.”

Jackson breathes heavily but doesn’t pull away, “what, do I look like some freak to you that likes wearing omega underwear?” He asks with challenging eyes. Stiles flashes his own eyes as he nods.

“Hell yeah, you do.” Jackson gapes, but Stiles continues undeterred.

“Put it on.”

“Stiles I-”

“Jax,” Stiles grabs Jackson’s jaw hard in his hand and kneels over him on the couch, “show me what a strong, pretty omega you can be, Jax. Go put it on…. _now_.”

“Fuck, Stiles.” Jackson says as he begins to back up wide-eyed towards the other room, “As you wish.”

***

Stiles has ventured into the bedroom where he hears Jackson in the adjoining bathroom. He walks over to the bed and begins to disrobe. He takes off his underwear, but puts his jeans back on and sits on the edge of the bed laying back on his elbows. Stiles has played this part before and he was looking forward to the encore.

Jackson emerges from the bathroom with a slight blush and walks slowly towards Stiles on the bed. He still seems unsure, but Stiles reaches out to him with an assured nod. He straddles Stiles on the bed as Stiles nibbles on his neck and runs his hands over the thin heated fabric covering Jackson’s body. The leo fits him like a glove.

“Stand up, omega, let me see you.” Jackson stands up and can almost feel it as Stiles rakes his eyes over the boy. Stiles palms his crotch and motions for the omega to twirl.

“Turn around for me, omega.” Jackson turns, stopping briefly as Stiles runs a finger along the slit in the back of the one piece. As Jackson faces him again, Stiles runs the same finger along the outline of Jackson’s cock which is pressed firmly to his belly by the fabric. Stiles leans forward and mouths at the tip, wetting the fabric with his tongue causing Jackson to let out a soft noise and place a wary hand on Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles can still sense some apprehension in the alpha despite coming this far, so he pumps out a bit of his comforting pheromones to calm the boy. Jackson seems to melt almost instantly.

“Damn, Jax. Who knew?” Jackson straddles Stiles again and bears his neck, giving Stiles all the access he could want.

“Wh-who knew wh-what, alpha?” the young alpha stammers out. Stiles grins into Jackson’s flushed skin.

“That underneath under all that assholish knothead smarm? You’re just a sweet little, pretty omega?” Jackson doesn’t answer, just whines and tries to grind down further into Stiles’ lap. Stiles grips him tightly by his hips, controlling the alpha. Jackson could easily overpower him, but he seems fully invested in their roleplay.

“Yes, alpha, all yours, your pretty little omega.” Jackson says. Stiles reaches on the bed and grabs the collar he brought with him from the other room.

“All mine, omega? Let me put this collar on my pretty little bitch. Put you in your place and show that you’re mine.”

“Fuck, Stiles.” Jackson says as he fits the collar around Jackson’s neck and buckles it shut. Just as he thought it goes directly in the notch with the most wear, fitting him perfectly. Stiles loops a leash through the grommets on the one piece and connects it to the collar. He pulls gently, bringing the boys’ mouths together in a heated, desperately wet kiss. Stiles plunges his tongue into Jackson’s mouth possessively and Jackson accepts it, not backing up until he absolutely needs to breath. Jackson tries again to grind his erection into Stiles’ lap, but Stiles slaps him hard on the ass.

“Stop that, omega. I’ll tell you when you get to come.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay, Stiles.” Jackson pants. Stiles grabs his jaw again.

“What was that omega bitch?” Stiles demands as Jackson’s eyes go wide with acknowledgement and lust.

“I mean, yes alpha! Yes, as you wish!”

“Good boy, so good for your alpha.” Stiles extols with a sweet kiss to Jackson’s lips. Jackson keens at the praise and drops to his knees, nuzzling at Stiles crotch, looking up at Stiles for permission. Stiles takes in a long soothing breath and nods. This was going to be an interesting night.

***

Stiles has one hand pulling the leash of Jackson's collar as Jackson works on each of Stiles’ nipples.

“Fuck, Jax. I can’t wait to get inside the pretty omega cunt of yours.” Stiles pants out. Jackson groans and continues rutting against Stiles’ thigh. “First I’m going to eat you out and make you come, baby. Then I’m going to open you up real nice and slow, get you ready for this alpha cock.”

Stiles grabs Jackson and throws his back on the bed straddling the boy and rubbing their cocks together though the thin fabric between them. With one hand pulling Jax up slightly by the collar, Stiles leans in rasping into Jackson’s ear.

“Safeword, Jax.”

Jackson shakes his head.

“No!” He demands. Stiles bites his jaw.

“Jax!” he says with a warning snarl. Jax shakes his head.

“It’s okay, don’t need one, just don’t stop.”

“I will stop if you don’t give me a fucking safe word. Tell me _now_ , omega!” On the word ‘now’ Stiles grinds down hard and stops, pressing his weight directly onto Jackson’s dick. Jackson let’s out a groan as his eyes roll to the back of his head.

“Lagerfeld!” He screams out. Stiles furrows his brow.

“What? Like the designer?”

Jackson nods quickly, “Yeah, I feel like Karl would get me. I’m not attracted to him, but I’d fuck him if he asked, you know?”

“Fucking Jackson.” Stiles says mostly to himself. He slides down Jackson’s body and sucks hard at the head of his dick, rubbing his tongue over the tip through the soft fabric until Jackson is spurting cum inside of the nightie. Jackson keens loudly and as he comes down he folds in on himself, wrapping around Stiles like a koala that just woke up from a nap. It’s seriously adorable.

Jackson looks straight into Stiles’ soul with glistening eyes, “Did I do good, alpha?” Stiles grins.

“Yes Jackson, such a good, pretty omega. Now position yourself so I can get you ready for my knot.” Instead of turning over, Jackson throws both legs up gleefully, presenting his pretty pink hole to Stiles who is already warming lube on his fingers. He leans over and licks a long stripe up Jackson’s perineum. Jackson groans and bears down, seeking more.

“Easy there, I got you.” Stiles says as he circles Jackson’s hole with his lubed finger. He pushes in slowly and waits as Jackson clenches around him wincing.

“Yes, more, please!” Jackson pleads.

“Damn you sound good when you beg.” Stiles grasps his erection by the base to keep from coming. If Jackson keeps this up he’s only gonna last a minute or two. A second finger goes in followed closely by a third and Jackson is coming apart right before Stiles very eyes.

“Do you remember what I said I was going to do to you, Jackson?” Jackson’s eyes are crammed shut and he bites his bottom lip and nods. Stiles rubs a hot hand up and down the back of the alpha’s thigh. “Tell me Jax, tell me what you want.”

Jackson opens his eyes and stares straight at Stiles. His eyes are filled with the expected wanton lust, but behind that lay something else that Stiles made sure he would treasure. Trust. Pure, unadulterated trust.

“I want you to ride me like the omega bitch I am.” Jackson says and Stiles leans back on his haunches to regroup.

Jackson takes this as his cue and hops on all fours, wiggling his ass in Stiles’ face.

“Come on, Stiles. Fuck me good! Ride me like the giant whore-”

“Jackson, no!”

“-sey that I am!” Stiles grumbles as Jackson laughs and then falls to his shoulders, pulling apart his asscheeks with both hands. Even as an omega Stiles can’t help but lengthen his claws at the presentation. His gums itch as his fangs come out.

“Come on cowboy, giddyup.”

Stiles reaches forward and grabs Jackson’s hair. It’s short, but his fingers are long and nimble and allow him to grab just enough strands to have Jackson gasping out and writhing beneath him.

He breaches Jackson’s hole in one fell swoop and begins to piston into him with an intoxicating rhythm and an unrelenting pace. Stiles’ omega cock is a bit shorter than Jackson’s, but it’s thicker in girth and hits Jackson’s prostate on every thrust, leaving the boy a sobbing mess.

“Yes alpha, please! Fuck me, hard! Fuck your omega bitch, yes!” Jackson cries. Stiles gives one final drive before filling up the condom that separate him and the boy with a short yelp. He reaches around Jackson and rubs his cock through the fabric until Jackson comes again, this time throwing his head back and yelling,

“ _Yeeeehaw_!” He faceplants onto the bed and Stiles falls ungracefully on top of him.

Stiles hates Jackson sometimes, but he loves him a little too. He now understands completely the complicated nature of Jackson’s relationships. Jax doesn’t have a lot of friends, but the ones he does have he rewards with the gift of his vulnerability with can be a pretty heady thing. Of course in exchange you have to deal with Jackson’s bullshit, but damned if he wasn’t mostly entertaining. In certain doses it wasn’t a bad place to me.

Stiles slides out of Jackson and lays on the bed next to him, panting to catch his breath. He turns his head and finds Jackson staring at him, his blue eyes sparkling towards him in wonder. He looks perfectly fucked out and delicious. Stiles reaches over and runs his thumb along the alpha’s kiss bitten bottom lip.

“Fuck Jax, next time I’m putting a gag on you.” Jackson huffs out a laugh, blushing ever so slightly, illuminating the freckles on his cheekbones. Stiles has never noticed them before and thinks maybe Jackson has been covering them up with makeup. Jackson nips at Stiles’ thumb.

“We can do that. And I have an ‘o’ ring so you can still fuck my face.” He says quietly, almost reverently as Stiles’ cock valiantly twitches, eager to rejoin the party.

“Jesus, Jax. You’re gonna fucking kill me.” Stiles groans as he gently begins stroking himself. Jackson leans over and kisses Stiles’ nose.

“I’ll go get gag, ooh and I’ll change!” Stiles lays his head back, resting his eyes. A few moments later, Jackson comes back wearing a black leather waist cincher, thigh high black stockings and leather tassels from his nipples. He’s topped it off with a black bowtie.

Stiles’ erection goes from valiantly forthcoming to raging. Jackson also has a flogger and holds both that and the ringed gag out to Stiles as he crawls back on the bed.

“I was thinking you could warm your cock in my mouth and spank me a little with the flogger?”

Stiles’ mind completely disconnects as he pushes out an obscene amount of precum at Jackson’s suggestion. Jackson licks it up and his eyes roll in the back of his head as he swirls the wiley omega around in his mouth.

“Fuck, Stiles. I can’t wait to have your thick cock in my-”

“Jax, shut the fuck up or I’m gonna come, dammit!” Stiles writhes on the bed, trying to regain control of his senses. He stands from the bed and does a couple of jumping jacks as Jackson situates the collar. When Stiles turns around it’s to a vision of Jackson, sitting on his knees with his thighs spread, the glint of silver coming out of his mouth as his pretty pout is stretch into an ‘O’. He’s holding out the flogger with one hand and a pair of black leather gloves with the other.

‘ _Don’t fuck this up by fainting, Stilinski_.’ Stiles threatens himself as he takes the gloves and slides them on. Jackson shivers as Stiles runs his hands up and down Jackson’s body, stopping to tweak the tassels on his nipples. Jackson keens lightly and Stiles grabs his jaw.

“I thought I told you not to make any noise, omega.” Jackson looks at Stiles with pouting, naughty eyes. “I guess I’ll have to find a way to punish you for being so bad.” He leans in and looks at Jackson directly.

“If you need me to stop, pinch me twice on my hip, okay?” He whispers, sorry to break the mood, but wanting to make sure Jax is taken care of. Jackson can’t smirk, but Stiles can see it in his eyes as he nods.

“Good, now lean forward so I can shove my fat cock down your pretty little throat.”

***

Stiles wakes up sometime later, clean, warm and sated like a kitten taking a nap in a sunbeam. He’s surprised to find himself alone and listens for Jackson. After a few moments, Jackson comes into the room carrying a huge platter of fruit.

“Scott said if I didn’t feed you, he was gonna kick my ass.” Jackson explains as he picks up a giant strawberry off the platter. He’s completely naked now and comes to sit on the bed beside Stiles, holding a strawberry against the omega’s lips. Stiles looks up at him and grins. “He can’t, but I don’t want him pulling a muscle trying.”

Stiles leans forward and takes a bit of the fruit, enjoying the sweetness.

Jackson feeds him a cherry and hums.

“Look at you, looking all sexed out. I fucked you so good, didn’t I Stilinski?” Stiles looks up through his lashes at Jackson. He knew this part was coming, and decides to play along.

“Yeah, Jax. It was awesome.” Jackson feeds him a bite of honeydew and smiles.

“I told you I’m great in the sack. I fucked your shit up, huh?”

“You sure did, Jax,” Stiles assures with a shit-eating grin and a mouthful of green grapes.

“I’m awesome, right? I’m the man.”

“You da man, Jax!”

“I’m a big bad alpha.!”

“You’re my strong, pretty omega.” Stiles cajoles with a wink. Jackson suddenly gets very shy.

“It’s my wolf, she… she’s a she.” Stiles reaches out and glides a finger along Jackson’s cheekbone before cupping his face in his hand. Jackson leans into the touch.

“Jackson, if she weren’t her, you wouldn’t be you. You’d be a raging asshole dick so thank the heavens daily that you’ve got a kick ass she-wolf making you that much more tolerable.” Jackson can’t help but grin.

“Such an ass.” Stiles shrugs. “I know, it’s why you love me. Now, where were we? Oh yeah… mmm… so good alpha, may I please have another?” Stiles asks indicating to the strawberries. Jackson runs the strawberry along Stiles’ lip before allowing him to take a bite. Once he does, Jackson leans over and kisses the natural sugar from Stiles’ lips.

“You wanna go skinny dipping after this?” Jackson asks. Stiles nods.

“Hell yeah, then we can fuck in the jacuzzi.” The boys both give each other leering smiles as they lay together in companionable silence and finish the tray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Boyd gets some time and Derek returns!


	4. Don't Fall In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles starts to wonder about how his heart fits into this whole thing. Each of the boy's gives him something to think about, and Boyd has something special in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys? This... may have gotten away from me a bit, lol. It was supposed to be a teenage sex romp and somehow ~feels got involved. I don't know, blame Jenny. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles leaves Jackson’s house as his parents pull up into the drive. He gives Stiles a very nice hug, but doesn’t bother to introduce or even acknowledge his parents, especially his dad. Mr. Whittemore smirks at Stiles, but says nothing as he strolls into the mansion. Jackson plasters on a fake smile when he walks past, but softens it into something more genuine as he watches Stiles drive off.

Stiles can’t help but grin to himself as he rubs his inner thighs on the way home. He was sore from using a lot of muscles that omegas weren’t used to using in their more submissive roles. Later after the fruit platter, Jackson rode Stiles in the jacuzzi and then they ordered in food. They ate in the theater where Jackson made them watch _The Royal Alpha’s Mate_ as a goof. He said he liked to watch to make fun of it, but he noticed Jackson didn’t say a word while it was on, even going so far as to covertly mouth along with most of the lines.

During the movie Jackson got a text and laughed a genuine laugh. When Stiles asked who it was, Jackson waved him off.

‘It’s just Alicia. Sometimes she sends me goofy texts.” He said before realizing it might seem strange that the only person to text him all night was Boyd’s little sister. “I think she stole my number from Boyd. She’s annoying as shit, but she’s pretty cool too.” Stiles suspected that if were to say something about how annoying kids were, Jackson would give him a list of the many ways Alicia was _not_ annoying. There was real affection there and Stiles couldn’t help his grin at Jackson’s happiness.

“You like her? She’s a little young to mate, but in a few years…” Stiles trailed off. Age disparity between mates wasn’t unusual and most of the older counterparts were more than willing to wait if it meant spending the rest of their lives with their intendeds. Jackson just gave a soft smile.

“Nah,” and he didn’t take offense or try to joke it off so Stiles guessed that Jax was telling the truth. “She’s… I don’t know. I told you about my wolf and she likes Alicia a lot. Alicia sometimes… well, she’s a cool kid, that’s all.” Stiles knew something was being left out, but he didn’t push. He watched as Jackson returned the text and noticed he ended it with “-S”

“Do you have a name for your wolf, Jax?” Most times one’s wolf was just identified by their pack or surname. Stiles has heard of a split wolf before and he’d heard that sometimes their bearers give them separate names. Jax gave him a long searching look full of hope and reverence before answering. It was also protective; as though it were something he would only share with his mate or trusted confidant, but he was also so happy someone cared enough to ask.

“Yeah, yeah I do.” Jackson answered. Again, Stiles didn’t push.

He arrives home with a million questions from his dad. Mostly they were about the theater setup and the marble statue - things that the sheriff could use as ammunition when he felt like gossiping about how pompous the Whittemores were.

“I’m surprised they don’t have a wait staff. I wonder if Jackson was raised by a nanny?” His dad says as he plows through a pot roast Melissa sent over. She knew Stiles was out most nights and said she wanted to make sure the sheriff was well fed. Evidently they met down at the hospital when the sheriff brought in a wounded suspect. Stiles remarked at his dad’s ability to charm anyone out of food.

“Think you’ll see him again?” His dad asks as he rubs his belly, getting ready for more.

Stiles shrugs, “It’s a nice house, dad. They’ve got a pool with a jacuzzi.”

“That’s not what I- _ooh_ , a jacuzzi?” The sheriff’s eyes light up, “Maybe the Whittey’s aren’t so bad? I may have to suck up to them.” Stiles can’t help but roll his eyes.

“Don’t bother throwing your suspiciously malleable moral center out of whack, dad. I’ve already defiled the jacuzzi.”

The sheriff makes a face and throws his fork down. Then he shrugs, picks his fork up and continues eating. Stiles can’t help but laugh. His dad has acquired an iron stomach.

“Laugh it up, kid. Just know you’re going to need a really good part time job this summer.”

Stiles’ scoffs, “What? Why?” he asks incredulously. The sheriff points his fork at him.

“For the jacuzzi you’re going to buy me for my use, and my use only since you’ve forever sullied that one in my mind. Dammit, kid!” The sheriff throws down his fork again, “I’m pissed that you would ever think it would be a good idea to tell me that, but I’m also kind of proud of you for getting your middle class stench all over his uppity high priced bullshit. I’m conflicted!” He says, picking back up his fork and glaring at Stiles with a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

“I’m not buying you a jacuzzi, dad.”

“I’ll have to really carefully weigh how I feel about you now, and what more perfect place to do that, than in my very own-”

“I’m not getting you a jacuzzi, dad!” Stiles yells at his dad who is unmoved. The sheriff smirks and leans forward slightly.

“We’ll see about that. And you might have to make it a full time job because that jacuzzi may be for two. Your old man’s gotta date!”

Stiles sputters out some of his drink. “What? With who?” Stiles’ dad was a wily man. He’d had Stiles a little later in life than intended (Claudia Stilinski was 10 years his junior), but he was spry and in great shape. Being a wolf didn’t hurt, but his physicality extended beyond his supernatural abilities. Really, the only thing being a werewolf did was keep his metabolism in check from such a fatty diet.

Still, the sheriff has always been discreet about dating and preferred to wait until his son was of mating age to head back into the world of romance. Stiles is curious about who’s drawn his dad’s eye.

“Did you know, kiddo, that in some cultures spicy food is seen as an aphrodisiac?” The sheriff asks with a wink. Stiles is about to respond, but is interrupted by what appears to be a very excited text from Scott. Stiles mouth drops as he looks at his dad who throws him a wink. Stiles shakes his head.

“You sly _dog_!” The sheriff pants and lets out a small howl. Stiles laughs, “I gotta confer with Scott to see how we can _Parent Trap_ you two into a happily ever after.” The sheriff points his fork at his son.

“Stiles, you get me that jacuzzi and let your dad take care of the rest.”

Stiles gags, “First off, _gross_. Secondly, I’m not getting you a fucking jacuzzi!”

“Language!” The sheriff warns with a flash of red eyes. Stiles tilts his head in submission, but can’t help but grin amusedly at his dad.

“Thirdly, while you’re working your way through my new friend’s families-” The sheriff flicks a pea at Stiles’ nose, “-I have another date tomorrow with Boyd and his parents are very happy together, but they might want a third and I heard they have an old school pinball machine so-”

“Wait, Stiles.” The sheriff interrupts, “You have _another_ date? And why so many so close together? I’m not worried about your reputation or whatever, but it’s just not like you to… _binge_ so to speak.” Stiles crinkles his nose at his dad’s choice of words. The sheriff continues.

“I know it’s probably really exhilarating to be around alphas so much, but you don’t have to rush into this, you know? Do you think maybe I took you out of Omega One too soon?”

“Jesus, dad! No!” Stiles loved his school, but being around that many omegas all at once was like bathing in hormone soup. His heat cycle was fucked every month and his body always screamed for an alpha. He’d had a lot of fun with more dominant omegas during his heats and even had a good time being the dominant omega, but as soon as he stepped into Beacon Hills High, it was as though his biology took the world’s longest exhale. The mixture of scents; alpha, beta and omega were instantly settling to him and he no longer felt so anxious. Not until he drew the attention of a set of four alphas that is.

“It’s not that, it’s just… okay look. I’m going to tell you something, but no judgement, okay?” Stiles holds up both hands and the sheriff regards him suspiciously.

“On a scale of 1 to heart attack, how much am I going to hate what you’re about to say?” Stiles’ grimace doesn’t help put the sheriff at ease.

“7?” The sheriff shakes his head.

“Can I at least get a beer?” He asks, not waiting before getting up and making his way to the fridge. He thinks twice and grabs two, popping off the caps with his claws before sitting down. Stiles looks at the bottle.

“Are one of those for me?” The sheriff scoffs and holds one beer in each hand.

“Nope. Now continue.”

Stiles sighs, and thinks of how to delicately word what he wants to say next. “So… I may possibly have already seen the guy that I’m guessing is definitely my mate.” He mumbles, trying to hide most of the words in his shoulder. The sheriff didn’t miss a single one.

“You’ve found your mate? That’s great son, what’s his name?!” He holds out a beer to Stiles and clinks the glass before taking a pull. Stiles looks at the bottle and sips tentatively, wondering if he should pretend he’s never tasted it before or if he should just chug the whole thing. Before he fully decides, the sheriff has taken the bottle from him.

“Wait. If you’ve found your mate, why are you still dating all these other alphas?”

Stiles rubs the back of his neck nervously, “Well, not so much dating as…” The sheriff gawps.

“Stiles!”

“Think of it as practice!” Stiles yelps.

“Think of it as playing with fire.” The sheriff retorts. Stiles stills as he continues, “Stiles, it’s not fair for you to keep dating if you know you have a mate out there. What if you were to develop feelings for these boys, or them for you? You just can’t expect the mating bond to cancel out all other feelings!” Stiles hadn’t thought about that, but takes a moment to consider his encounters up until then.

He knew he and Scott were soul mates. They were destined to be together, there was no doubt. But what Scott had in compassion and the need to care and nurture, he lacked in raw passion. Desire was there, sure, but being with Scott was easy and felt great and comfortable. It was missing an edge, a challenge. It was missing that thing that Stiles would fight fang and claw to maintain.

Jackson was actually pretty great, and if he could get his shit together he’d make a really interesting mate. He’d respect Stiles even in a dominant role. The problem with Jackson is he seemed to be a perpetual work in progress and Stiles didn’t know if he had the patience to work through that. While he was happy to be a comforter, he needed someone who was confident enough in themselves to understand they deserved that comfort. That they deserved him. However, what Jackson lacked in self introspective awareness, he made up for in sparkling blue eyes, and the dirtiest mouth this side of the San Andreas fault. Stiles knew he’d be sticking around, though not in mate capacity.

If anything, Stiles was most worried about Boyd and they hadn’t even been together yet. Though if their small encounter inside of the classroom was anything to go by, Stiles had good reason to be worried. Vernon Boyd III was one of the most tall, majestic, beautiful men that Stiles has ever had the pleasure of getting his omega pheromones on. He had deep, warm, muddy brown eyes and gorgeous cocoa colored skin. Thick, full lips and a completely disarming smile. He was smart yet cunning, exceedingly patient and did Stiles mention _tall_?

“He’s like the Hyperion redwood.” Stiles mumbles absentmindedly. His dad -used to Stiles’ time-eschewing daydreams- has cleared the table and is enjoying a slice of pecan pie with his second beer.

“You back, kid?” The sheriff asks, pushing a plate towards his son. Stiles holds up a finger.

“Almost.”

He struggles to think about what could possibly keep him from wanting to mate with Boyd. Boyd was quiet, but not closed off. He’s sexy as fuck and he seems to be attracted to Stiles. He realizes he should probably be a bit more careful, but his curiosity of what Boyd has planned for them keeps him from completely shutting off. He’s going to fucking scale that tree. Wrap his legs around it and just... He sighs and looks at his dad.

“Okay, so I admit that I hadn’t thought about _feelings_ before. But there’s only one more guy left and I trust him to tell me if shit gets too real. I guess we’ll cross that bridge if we get to it, and besides, isn’t it healthier for me to play the field a little before I settle down?” Stiles considers his own words and thinks again about Boyd. He feels like it might be sacrificing a bit of his heart to be with him, but it’s one that he’s willing to make. And he wonders if that means anything.

“Well godspeed kiddo,” The sheriff says, ignoring his son’s statement about sowing his wild oats, “Jjust please be careful. I know the Boyds and they’re good people. The youngest one, the girl; Alicia?” Stiles nods. “She’s down at the station a lot helping out. She’s obsessed with Deputy Hale.”

“Deputy Hale?” Stiles perks up at the last name.

“Yeah, Laura. She just graduated the academy. She’s really amazing and we’re excited to have her on the force. She’s part of a large family in this area. Talia Hale is the alpha of this region. I think you might go to school with one of her kids. Her husband and his brother own Three Wolf Moon construction. Peter’s also mated to Chris Argent, but he’s human. I wonder who the third wolf is?” the sheriff digresses.

Stiles shrugs, “I’ll be sure to ask.”

“Oh?” Sheriff asks with a raised brow. Stiles nods.

“Yeah, I go to school with Derek. We don’t have any classes together or anything, but uh… he’s sort of my mate.”

After a long silence, Stiles finally gets the courage to look at his dad who is wearing an indefinable expression. After another moment the sheriff finally speaks.

“I made a promise to myself that I would never try to rule your life, Stiles. I would only offer support and guidance when you asked and I would backup any decision that you made, regardless of my opinion on the matter.” Stiles nods as his dad leans forward and places a warm hand on the back of his son’s. “I’m going to stick to that, but you’ve gotta lot of thinking to do.”

“I’m going to Boyd’s tomorrow.” Stiles says with a surprising certainty. His dad pats his hand and nods.

“Okay, and we’ll just see how everything works out, right?” Stiles gets up and hugs his dad before making his way upstairs . He starts texting with Scott and then decides to just call.

“Bro, I don’t want to know anything about Jackson’s junk, okay? Just assure me that mine is bigger and more majestic.” Scott’s lack of formality makes Stiles’ heart clench.

“Dude, I could write sonnets dedicated to your dick, okay. It’s a work of alpha art, I’m still astounded by your knot.”

“I hear you avoiding my need for comparison, but I’m going to let that go because I realize it might be too uncomfortable to be thinking about your future brother’s dick.” Stiles laughs, but not too hard to spare Scott’s feelings.

“Dude, you’re perfect okay, that’s all you need to know. Jackson was great, and that’s all about _that_ you need to know.”

“Did he feed you? I told him to feed you or I’d kick his ass.”

“Yes Scott, I was very well fed.”

“On more than just his apparently monster sized cock?”

“There’s a side to him that a lot of people don’t really see.” Stiles answers, ignoring Scott’s obvious ploy.

“Nah bro, we see it, it’s why we love him. He’s basically an ass, but there’s something different about his wolf, it opens him up, but I don’t know how to describe it. He’s okay.” Stiles nods and knows that Scott knows even though he can’t see him.

“Yeah, you were right about not letting him get away with that macho bullshit. He tried it, but I put him in his place pretty quickly. You got any advice for Boyd?” Stiles asks, fidgeting with his comforter.

“Don’t fall in love.”

“What?” Stiles heads pops up. He puts his phone on speaker and places it on the bed. Scott had a way of being eerily prescient.

“Ha, Boyd’s a really, _really_ sweet guy. He’s kind of perfect really, I’m surprised you don’t wanna just mate with him. He’d be good to you and he’s really easy to fall in love with.”

“Derek and I are mates, Scott. I _know_ it.” And Stiles did, no matter what else came to mind, just the thought of Derek’s scent let Stiles know he was who was destined.

“Whoa, bro. I wasn’t trying to get you to rethink or anything, I was just saying. Look, Derek is great too and you two are pretty perfect together. If you don’t want to go through with Boyd, I’m sure he’ll understand, I was mostly just joking, shit, I’m sorry, Stiles.” Stiles could hear Scott getting frantic over the thought that he maybe killed Stiles’ romance. Stiles grins.

“No, it’s okay Scotty, I’m not mad, these are things I should be thinking about, right? I mean, this was just supposed to be fucking around, I wasn’t expecting feelings to get involved is all.”

“Dude, that’s all this is! It’s not real feelings, it’s just two able bodied kids expelling excess energy, you have nothing to worry about! Besides, who falls in love in one night? I say, it’s love at first sight, or not at all!” Scott declares bombastically. Stiles chuckles.

“But what about us, Papi?” Stiles swears he can hear Scott swoon on the other side of the phone.

“Duuuuude! We’re special, mijo! Our love transcends all of that biological bullshit.” Stiles stills for a moment.

“What if… do you think?” He starts, suddenly nervous, “Do you think that’s what it is with me and Derek? The biology of mates has always kind of frightened me. Like, what if the fog clears and we don’t get along? What if it’s only our hormones search for the perfect mating genes that gets us together and not true love? What if-”

“Stiles!” Scott interrupts. Stiles can hear the alpha in his command and instantly calms. “I want you to listen to me, okay? First off, you and Derek are perfect for each other. I personally wouldn’t let you even go through with this thing if I didn’t know for a fact that you’ll kick us all to the curb once you lay eyes on him. Do you hear me? Are you listening?”

“Yeah, Scott. I’m here.”

“Good. Derek is a great guy and you’d both be lucky to have the other. And really, the only thing you need to have in common is how much you both love me, the rest will fall into place.” Stiles grins so hard his cheeks hurt.

“I do love you, Scotty.”

“I love you too, buddy.”

The boys spend the rest of the night talking about their parents and Scott mentions a bonding ceremony that sounds suspiciously like a scene in _The Royal Alpha’s Mate_ , but Stiles is good enough not to mention it.

***

Stiles pulls up in front of the Boyd residence which is a lovely two-story Tudor style home. Mr. & Mrs. Boyd are out for the evening and Jackson is sitting outside on the porch with Boyd.

“Sup, dicknose!” Jackson greets, not unkindly. Boyd flicks him in the ear.

“Jackson, we don’t call our omegas ‘ _dick nose_ ’, you gigantic ass.” Boyd gets up and walks to Stiles taking his bag. Jackson winks slyly.

“He’s not _my_ omega.” Jackson flips him off and Stiles returns the gesture.

“And to be fair, I did have my nose in his ass crack, so…”

“Hey!” Jackson yells out, feigning offense, “What happens in the J Zone _stays_ in the J Zone!”

“The J Zone?” Boyd’s face crumples in incredulity. “Jackson, get the hell out of here!”

“What?!” Jackson protests, but Boyd just shakes his head.

“You were so good all afternoon and as soon as an omega shows up-”

“Well tell Alicia to hurry the fuck up so we can leave!” Jackson yelps. Boyd’s mouth falls open and he wraps an arm around Stiles head covering his ears and eyes. Whatever movement Boyd is making towards Jackson must be really lewd, Stiles assumes. He smiles as Boyd does something that causes Jackson to gasp.

“Don’t curse at my sister, Jackson!”

“I didn’t! She’s not even here, Boyd!”

“Don’t curse _about_ my sister!”

“I wasn’t, I won’t, _fuck_! Alicia!” Boyd’s arm drops as he makes his way over to assault Jackson. His sister makes her way out of the house and runs to give Jackson a hug. Jackson may hide behind her a little while Boyd seethes

“Hi guys! Jax, you ready?” She said. She’s a sweet, beautiful young girl with wild, curly hair. The top part is done in flat twists and the rest is out like a crown atop a little princess. Stiles can see why Jackson is so enamoured by her.

“You must be Stiles, I hear a lot about you.”

“Nice to meet you, sweetie! You gonna hang out with Jax today?” The young girl shakes Stiles’ hand politely and nods excitedly.

“Omega Parade is in town and they’re going to do a signing!” she turns and whispers at Jackson, “I just downloaded the latest single, we can hook it up in the car, she’s gonna love it!” she says lowly with a wink. Jackson grins and winks back as Alicia runs to his Porsche to hook up her iPod.

“You guys can hang out at the mall until it closes and then go over the Hale’s.” Boyd says as Jackson waves goodbye.

“Okay, _dad_.” he taunts as Alicia laughs and Boyd can’t help but smile.

“And Jackson?” he says, waiting for Jax to turn back around, “This time let Alicia get a picture with them.”

“Shut up, Boyd, that was an accident!” Jackson yells. Alicia rolls her eyes, “What? It was! I didn’t know you weren’t in the frame, that’s why I got the selfie stick this time!”

Stiles and Boyd watch from the porch as the two drive away laughing.

“So… they’re going over Derek’s tonight? They’re back?” Stiles tries to ask casually. If Boyd notices the tension, he doesn’t say anything about it.

“Yep.” He nods, “They just got back today. Jax is over there or here all the time, and Alicia’s obsessed with Laura and good friends with some of Derek’s younger siblings.” Stiles nods, wondering how big Derek’s family is. He wonders if there will be enough room for him.

“Jackson and Alicia are really close, aren’t they?” Stiles asks. Boyd shakes his head, but can’t help but smile.

“Jackson tell you about his wolf?” He asks without giving anything away.

“That she’s an omega? Yeah.” Stiles peers over at Boyd who nods.

“It’s rare, you know? He wasn’t a born wolf, he was turned way before I even met him. He was all set to be a human alpha and then a rogue bites him and he has an omega wolf.”

“Is that why he didn’t knot when he was with me?” Stiles’ brow furrows, Can Jackson get pregnant?” Boyd squeezes his bicep in a calming manner.

“All alphas can knot, but in his case I think it’s only the means to an end. If he just bottomed there wouldn’t be a need for a knot.” Stiles clears his throat wondering if his questions told too much of Jackson’s night. It appears by Boyd’s expression that he’s already informed. Boyd shrugs nonchalantly, “I don’t know if he can get pregnant, but I do know it won’t be for a lack of trying.” Stiles barks out a laugh and Boyd turns to him and smiles. Stiles swallows a lump in his throat.

“Did he tell you her name?” Boyd asks. Stiles tries to remember what they were talking about _before_ Boyd beamed his 1000 watt smile at him.

“What?” He asks, refusing to look away. Boyd mercifully repeats himself.

“His wolf. Did he tell you her name?”

“No, it seemed private.”

“It is. But Alicia knows, and she’ll never tell.” Stiles thinks about their connection and wonders why they couldn’t be mates. They obviously love and trust each other very much, and god knows the babies would be spectacular.

“You’re not worried about them mating?” Stiles asks. Boyd snorts.

“He’d lie down in traffic for her, there’s no doubt about it, but Alicia’s not interested in him like that and wouldn’t put up with his crap. Jackson needs a very _particular_ kind of mate.”

“So… how did you find out about Jackson’s wolf? Doesn’t seem like information he would volunteer so readily.” Stiles asks. They walk into the living room and Boyd sets Stiles’ bag down on a chair and motions for him to come to the couch. The room is personal and cosy. Stiles looks at a picture of Boyd’s family. His dad is taller than him.

“I met Jackson in middle school. He and Derek grew up together and we met Scott sophomore year in highschool.”

“Really? You guys seem so close, I didn’t realize you didn’t know each other very long.”

“I think that’s part of Scott’s charm, I could say the same thing about you and him.” Stiles grins as Boyd continues.

“So Jackson always goes overboard trying to hide his shit. He’s always been self conscious, he’s adopted and it’s bugged him. Anyhow, he would go crazy with the alpha shit. Derek knew about his wolf, but I don’t think they ever talked about it. One of the reasons he and Derek became friends was because Derek was showing him how to be a wolf and how to care for her.”

“That’s really nice of him.” Stiles interjects, happy his mate is so giving. Boyd nods.

“Yeah, Derek’s inherently sweet. Anyhow, one day we’re in a classroom hanging out during free period, and Jackson is being a phenomenal ass. Like, world class. I don’t even remember what he was going on about, but I remember that Derek finally started pushing him around and I joined in.

Then Jackson starts talking shit about how he was going to spank us in lacrosse, so I say ‘ _how about we spank you now so when the time comes you’ll know what to do_?’” Stiles mouth gapes as he clutches a hand to his chest.

“Boyd! You _brut_!” he exclaims, falling back on the sofa. Boyd giggles.

“It wasn’t my best moment, I’ll admit, but it’s Jackson!” Stiles nods knowingly. Boyd continues, “So I grabbed Jackson and threw him over my lap and pulled his jeans and his underwear down to his thighs. I started slapping his ass and he got super hard instantly. He started rutting his dick in between my legs and kept sticking his ass up further and further into the slap. I remember looking at Derek, but he was fixated on Jackson’s wolf coming out. Instead of doing his usual whiny thing, Jackson actually started begging me to stop. I let him go and Derek and I both circled him trying to keep him contained without it being suffocating, you know?”

Boyd shifts on the couch so he’s facing Stiles and gets very serious. “So Jackson is freaking out and finally he jumps on me and is grabbing my hand, putting it between his legs. He’s sayin ‘ _I need… I need..._ ’ over and over and I’m trying to figure it out until Derek makes a motion behind Jackson’s back showing me exactly what he thinks Jackson is asking for. I do it, and Jackson sinks to the floor after and just sits there with his head down. He’s completely ashamed and tells me about his wolf. That normally he would have jumped Derek, but since I was the one to initiate the shit, the wolf was submitting to me. His wolf is a total knot brain, that girl is wild!” Stiles laughs as Boyd takes his hand.

“We never talked about it again, but that’s when I knew Jax loved us and when I knew he knew we loved him. He’s family.”

“Does Scott know?”

Boyd shrugs, “I’m not sure. I don’t know if they’ve talked about it, you’ll have to ask Scott. Anyhow, that’s when I found out, I’m sure Derek’s story is just as exciting, you’ll have to ask him. And when you do ask him what happened between him and Jax at his birthday party. That was pretty fucked up, neither one of them will talk about it.” Stiles grins and makes a mental note. Boyd motions to the kitchen.

“Wanna go see what I have planned?” A huge grin covers Stiles’ face as he gets up and follows Boyd into the kitchen. He gasps when he takes a step inside.

On the table is an all you can eat sex toy buffet. There are butt plugs (a leather one? That exists?), vibrators, cock rings, _soooo_ many dildos, handcuffs and collars, and a glove that looks like it’s from _Minority Report_. Stiles unironically clutches both hands to his chest in glee.

“Oh, Boyd! It’s, it’s.. beautiful!” Stiles swears he can see Boyd’s cheeks turn a slightly rosy at the praise.

“I… I like to watch. I’d like to see what you like and how you respond to a few yourself, and then if you’d like, I’d like to use them on you while I’m fucking you. How does that sound?”

It sounded so good Stiles wanted to hear it again.

“You- you want me to use these? Just by myself while you watch?” Boyd walks up closely to Stiles, towering over him and grasping his jaw lightly in his grip. He runs his nose behind Stiles’ ear and up his jaw before placing a soft, barely there kiss on the corner of Stiles’ mouth. He pulls back and looks at Stiles like he’s a long lost treasure.

“Yeah… yeah. I’d like that.” The noise Stiles makes is one he doesn’t even have the shame to regret. All he can think about is him touching himself while Boyd watches.

“You realize I have to go to Derek after this, right? You can’t just ruin me for all other alphas and then kick me out.” Boyd grins sheepishly.

“You don’t have to worry about that. As soon as you and Derek touch or hell, even look into each other’s eyes, it’ll be over. You’ll forget we exist.” Stiles picks up a sparkly, smoke colored knotted dildo and hums against the tip.

“Yeah, here’s hoping.” he mumbles. Boyd frowns slightly and places a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, rubbing his thumb up and down Stiles’ neck.

“Nothing wrong really, I’m just… kind of nervous. About the Derek thing.” Boyd nods and runs his hand soothingly down Stiles’ back. “When I used to think of my mate, I didn’t really think of anyone in particular; just some nondescript person, or maybe a celebrity? Now all I think about is Derek. And that scares me, that just his smell captivates me so much and it’s all just biology. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“No, Stiles.” Boyd lifts Stiles’ chin and wipes at his cheek where a tear has fallen. “This right here between us? That’s biology. What you have with Derek is so much more.”

“But how do you know that what’s between us is biology? That there isn’t something more, or that there couldn’t be? Why couldn’t we fall in love?” Stiles asks as Boyd breaks into a nervous grin.

“Well, for one thing we’d have to date and I don’t think we’d ever really date.”

“Why not?” Stiles asks frowning, his eyebrows knitting together.

“Well, you’re missing a few things that I look for in a mate.” Boyd scratches the back of his neck sheepishly while Stiles tries not to look offended.

“What? Like what?” Stiles asks, trying not to appear vain. Boyd snickers and leans against the counter.

“Breasts and a vagina.”

***

Stiles is sitting at the table holding the leather butt plug in one hand and the same dildo from earlier in the other. Boyd is holding out a bottle of water and waiting for Stiles to come back online.

“You’re into _girls_?” Stiles finally asks. Sure, Stiles has experimented with girls, he’s been in a lot of situations where girls were also there (damn Stiles was a freak), but he never thought about settling down with a girl. Not even a girl alpha, not that he’d ever met one. Meeting Derek’s mom was going to be interesting.

“Do female alphas knot?” he asks absently.

“All alphas knot.” Boyd replies, politely.

“Woah….” Stiles thinks about that for a moment before confessing what was really on his mind, “... _what_?!”

“Girls, Stiles. I like girls. I like their soft bodies and their curves and I like their vaginas and their breasts and their asses and how they can be so hard on the outside and soft on the inside and just… just everything about them, I like girls.” Stiles looks down at his dildo again. Yes, he was definitely going to find a way to take it home.

“If you’re into girls, then why am I fucking here?” Boyd rolls his eyes sweetly.

“Stiles, have you _smelled_ you?” Stiles shakes his head as Boyd leans in and puts his hand on top of Stiles’ knee. “It’s fucking amazing! Omegas just have this smell that you wanna bottle up and use as body wash and cologne and fucking everything, it’s so good! And I’m told when it’s your mate it smells even stronger, it’s overwhelming!”

“That’s how alphas smell to me.”

“That’s how Derek smells to you. I smell good, I know.” Stiles laughs, “and Jax smells amazing, but Derek smells like yours.”

“But what if we don’t get along?”

“You’ll make it work. You’ll complete each other. I know Derek and from what I know of you, you’re exactly what that bone head need.” Stiles wraps his arms around Boyd’s neck squeezing tightly.

“Thank you, Boyd.” They hold each other for a moment longer and then stand up to look at the toys on the buffet.

“So I see you like the knotter in shadow, good choice. You might like the anal beads, each one is a slightly different width which can be fun and we can add a bullet vibrator to the ring at the end. There’s also the anal plug which can be good for foreplay and of course there’s an assortment of lubes. I suggest the green apple.” Boyd points out more items and pulls on a glove with metal beads at the fingertips. Stiles’ cocks his eyebrow curiously.

“You’ll see what this is once you get started. Trust me, you’ll like it.” Stiles grins and places a hand on Boyd’s chest.

“Boyd, We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.

Boyd grins in a way that makes Stiles feel a little feverish, “Stiles I want to.”

“Because I could just take some of these home and-”

“Stiles.” Stiles looks at Boyd and sees the truth in his eyes. He tries to radiate the same confidence and leans forward placing a kiss to Boyd’s lips. Boyd turns his head slightly to deepen the kiss and Stiles opens his mouth, inviting Boyd’s tongue inside. They kiss languidly and without hurry until Stiles breaks away. He pants against Boyd’s mouth.

“Scott says you have to feed me.” Boyd grins.

“I thought we’d work up an appetite first.” Stiles groans as Boyd lifts him easily, grabs a few things off the buffet and carries him into the next room.

***

Stiles was in over his head. Well, his legs were over his head, and a vibrating anal plug was pulsing in his ass, but also _metaphorically_ he was in over his head.

“Have you ever heard of edging?” Boyd said to him, as though six words put together in that manner couldn’t cause harm. As though Stiles Stilinski would ever back down from a challenge no matter how insane. Even if that challenge was to not cum.

“Boyd! Boyd please!” He begs as Boyd runs his hand down his sweat covered body sending twinges of gasp inducing currents all the way to his spine. Stiles thinks about how he got here.

“Just because I like girls, doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate a gorgeous omega like yourself.” Boyd had said as lay Stiles on the bed. He’d sat in a chair across from the bed and watched while Stiles slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

“I can appreciate your strong, but lithe body. The slimness of your waist framed by the broadness of your shoulders. I can appreciate your long, gorgeous thick neck and how your moles mark the spot for all of your treasures.” Stiles turns and unbuttons his pants, sliding them over the curve of his ass and looking expectantly back at Boyd who simply nods.

“Yeah, that too. All of that.” Stiles grins and takes the rest of his clothes off until he’s completely naked on the bed. He reaches for the sour apple lube and the knotting dildo he brought with him. Boyd also hands him the vibrating anal beads.

“Do you mind if I direct a little?” Stiles shakes his head and begins to warm the lube in his fingers.

“I’d like for you to get on all fours facing away from me, and then I’d like you to hold your cheek back with one hand, and start massaging your hole with the other. Is that okay?” Stiles nods and does as he’s told, spacing his knees wide on the bed and dropping to his shoulders. He opens his cheek with one hand and can’t help the moan that escapes him as he slowly begins to circle his hole with his lubed up finger. He’s teasing himself, pressing into his perineum and running his finger lightly up and down his cleft. He presses the pad of his finger to his hole, causing the slightest of pressure, but not pressing in. He brings his hand down to rub his balls before starting the cycle again.

“Shit that’s good, Stiles. You like to be teased, I can tell. I can work with that. I have something really fun with that in mind later. Now go ahead and put that finger inside of you, but only to the first knuckle. Really tug and slick up your rim. Is that okay?” Stiles keens in a way that he hopes comes off as affirmative. He gently breaches his hole and begins to run his finger along the inner rim of his anus. He’s stretching and can’t help but gyrate his hips.

“Yeah baby, you can’t help yourself can you?” Fuck, he couldn’t, he didn’t fucking want to. Without waiting for instruction, Stiles plunged his finger in further to the second ring and began to add a second finger.

“Look at you, so fucking impatient. Yeah Stiles, I like that. Please, put in a third finger for me, really start to stretch yourself out.”

The angle was a bit awkward but Stiles didn’t mind. Sweat started to drip down his forehead onto the comforter as he pumped his fingers in and out of himself, scissoring them to open himself up. Normally this part of the process was more a formality, but the heat of Boyd’s gaze made Stiles nearly swoon. He felt… _naughty_ and he liked it.

“Stiles,” Boyd rasps out, “use the beads for me.” Stiles reached out blindly and found the beads as though his body knew instinctively where they were. His other hand found the lube and after slicking them he began to slide them in slowly. One by one the bulbous stringed apparatus disappeared into his ass, filling him and rubbing against his prostate as the beads piled up inside of him.

“Good boy, such a good and pretty boy.” Boyd praised causing a blush to run down Stiles’ entire body. “Now turn on the vibrator just to the first level, and slowly pull out the string.” Stiles turned on the bullet and thought he might pass out. With an undignified yelp he came instantly spurting ropes of white liquid all over the comforter. A moment later he felt a wet stickiness hit his back and trail down his crack towards his hole. He finally regained his sense and looked back to see Boyd, now naked from the waist down, eyes burning bright red and looking at the way he’d just decorated Stiles’ ass.

“Pull them out slowly, Stiles.” He rasped in a hoarse whisper. Stiles reached back and began to pull the string, removing the beads one by one. As each bead slipped from his ass he gave a soft grunt or a torturous moan. After a short while his cock began to twitch, valiantly trying to get back in the game. Stiles groaned and wanted to collapse on the bed.

“Tuckered out so soon, omega?” Boyd said as he leaned over Stiles. “Well we can’t have that now can we? I think I know how to solve this problem.” and that’s when Boyd said the six words that would either be the end or the beginning of Stiles Stilinski.

“Have you ever heard of edging?”

And here they were now, with Boyd persistently bringing Stiles to the very edge of orgasm valley and showing him the endless petite deaths below. And just as Stiles is about to jump, Boyd grabs him and pulls him back.

“Let me jump, Boyd!” Stiles yells as Boyd runs his hand agonizingly slow down the back of Stiles’ thigh. The gloves he’s wearing emit small electric pulses at the metal nubs and Boyd has been tapping them against Stiles’ most sensitive bits. Starting with his nipples and finally digging one into the slit of Stiles’ rigid erection. Stiles screamed and almost came, but it was held off by the leather cock ring wrapped around the base of his angry cock. Stiles felt light headed and like he would float away if not for the pulsating anal plug still in his ass.

“Stiles, I think we should remove the cock ring now, but I’d still like you to refrain from coming, can you do that?” Stiles shakes his head and then nods, and then he shakes his head again. Boyd smiles, wiping Stiles’ hair out of his eyes. “I know you’ll try your best and that’s all I ask.” Boyd undoes the cock ring and while Stiles pushes out a string of precum, he manages not to blow his entire load. Boyd does not help the situation by licking the string of precum up Stiles’ cock and suckling gently on the tip. Stiles can’t verbalize so he simply keens and wraps his ankle around Boyd’s neck.

“Stiles, I have a cock cage if you think that will help.” Boyd pulls a silver contraption from seemingly out of nowhere. The design is meant to separate the balls from the shaft in much the way a cock ring would, but this includes a metal caging for the cock to rest in. Stiles finally gets control of some words and shakes his head.

“That’ll break me. Can’t break my dick. Anything else, but not that.” Boyd grins and shrugs.

“As you wish.” Stiles rolls his eyes. That movie is a fucking menace. Boyd smiles, “What? It’s a good movie. I’m sure Jackson snuck a copy in your bag when he sent you home.” Stiles mellows a bit remember finding the movie and later his dad and Scott bonding over it. All the alphas in his life were secret romantics. He wondered if Derek ever watched it.

“Come on, baby. Let Prince Boyd take care of his little pauper omega.” Stiles looks at Boyd.

“Fuck,” he exclaims, “why does that sound so sexy coming from you?”

“Because you know it’s true, and you know I’ll take care of you. Now here, suck on my finger a little.” Stiles obeys without thinking and Boyd uses his wetted finger to pinch Stiles’ nipples, running his finger in a circle around the areola. Stiles writhes on the bed as his cock leaks precum that slings everywhere with every jut of Stiles’ hips.

“Look at you, you’re trying so hard. Hold it… just a little while longer, sweet omega.”

“Fuck, shut up, Boyd!”

“Do you want me to hold you down, omega? Would that help?” Boyd asks as he trails an electric finger up and down Stiles’ happy trail.

“Don’t touch me, Boyd! Dammit, _fuck_!” Stiles gets up off the bed and runs in a circle around the room, his erection bouncing in the air. Boyd bursts out laughing.

“Shut up, Boyd! Even your laugh is sexy, you son of a bitch!”

“You’re so cute, Stiles.”

“Shut up and suck my dick so I can come!”

“Hmmm… I don’t know if you’re ready to come.”

“I’m ready, Boyd, please!”

“I do like it when you beg.”

“Boyd if I don’t come I’ll die and if I die, Derek will kill you.”

“Then we have a whole afterlife to fuck around in.”

“Boyd!” Boyd is now lounging on the edge of the bed like a lion, casually stalking its prey. And right now, Stiles was that prey.

“Stiles come here.” Stiles walks slowly to the bed, desperation and lust flush from his face down his body. “Turn around and bend your knees slightly; place your hands on them and widen your thighs. Stiles nods and does the action which opens him up right in front of Boyd’s face. Stiles can feel Boyd’s hot breath hit his hole. He shivers in anticipation.

He feels a wet, hot, spongy substance drag it’s way up the back of his balls, across his taint and then stop at his hole where the anal plug was anchored. He feels a pull and then a release of pressure. Once the plug is removed he feels two strong fingers plugging him back up and stretching him more.

“Stiles, I want to fuck you so badly and have you cum off my cock. Is that okay?” Stiles nearly whines at the question as he grabs his dick to stave off another wave of orgasm.

“Hell yeah, just don’t… uhh, is it okay if you don’t-”

“Stiles say the word and it’s done. You never have to ask me if anything is okay. Tell me what you need, this is about you.” Boyd says with an assured tone.

“I wanna use a condom, and you can knot, but not inside me.”

Boyd nods, “That sounds great.” Stiles looks back to where Boyd is still playing with his hole.

“Are you sure we can’t fall in love?” Boyd grins without looking at Stiles. “You’re taken, baby. I’m just making sure you’re nice and ready.”

In the next few moments, Stiles is lowering himself down onto Boyd’s cock. He’s facing away from him and essentially sitting in his lap. As Boyd’s large cock enters into him, he can’t help but let out a sound the exact length of Boyd’s cock inside of him. He braces himself with his hands on Boyd’s thighs and begins to fuck himself on the engorged member, taking what he needs from the alpha who holds him firmly at the waist. He pushes himself to the limit and just as he feels he’s about to explode he feels a slippery suction on his dick. He opens his eyes and looks down and see that Boyd has produced a fleshlight and is jacking him off with it.

“The fuck did you even pull that from? It wasn’t on the table! You’re a sex toy _Prestige_! Are there two of you? _Fuuuuuck_!” Stiles is about to cum again and lifts himself completely off of Boyd’s dick falling on his back in front of Boyd. He motions for the other boy to lay on top of him which Boyd quickly obliges. Stiles hugs Boyd close to him, he feels the tickle of Boyd’s body hair against his own and the smoothness of his body as the latest wave crests over him making him dizzy.

He and Boyd begin to rub against one another, their cocks click from lube and precum, heating up with every stroke. Boyd wraps his hand around Stiles’ heated body and places something cool and metal at his entrance. Boyd grins coyly.

“You’ve earned this.” He says hoarsely into Stiles’ mouth. “It’s officially a neck massager, but the metal beads heat up and feel really good against your-”

“Holy fuck!” Stiles yells out as he’s rocked intensely with orgasm.

“ _Riiiiiiiight_ there.” Boyd finishes as Stiles streams rope after rope of thick, milky cum between them. His head lolls back and the whiteness before his eyes descends into black.

***

Stiles wakes up feeling warm and satiated with Boyd behind him, spooning him gently. Stiles feels exhausted, but in a good way and he feels safe and secure in Boyd’s arms. He loves Boyd, he can say that easily, but he’s not in love with Boyd; Boyd is not his mate.

Stiles and Boyd go a few more rounds and Stiles leaves early the next morning after a full McCall approved breakfast. On the way home Stiles passes by the Hale house. It’s a gorgeous four story plantation style home with a wrap around porch and balcony. Currently, it is bustling with activity. From his vantage point Stiles can see Derek playing with some kids in the front yard while barking orders to others to get ready for the school bus.

For some reason their break ended Thursday night and Friday was a school day. Stiles feels a twinge of pride as the kids listen to Derek’s instruction as he corrales them for school. Derek stills for a moment and looks around sniffing the air. Stiles can tell the alpha knows he’s nearby. He grins as he drives away.

Today, Stiles was going to meet his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments and kudos are love! Up Next: Stiles and Derek meet, and we may get a flashback to Derek's infamous birthday party.
> 
> There will be 2 or 3 more sections at most. Basically Derek, a flashback and an epilogue so don't fret. I'm going to try to have the next part up by the weekend. Thanks for hanging out! :D


	5. Dumpcumsters?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles FINALLY meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1/2 peeps. This part today and the next on Saturday, Lord willing and the creek don't rise.
> 
> This part is mostly fluffy shenanigans and it just goes completely off the rails near the end, but it's all to setup the smutfest that will come over the weekend. Enjoy!

Derek’s best friends are dick swipes. He’s come to terms with that now and he’s on his way to accepting his fate. That the guys that he loves with all his heart are dick swiping assholes and he’s stuck with them for life.

Yes, even Boyd. Boyd who- when asked about why he couldn’t be there for their weekly hangouts card game- made up some excuse about having a date over. Boyd doesn’t really date and he hadn’t mentioned any girls he’d been interested in lately. He was hiding something, but what was it?!

They know all of _his_ secrets. Not that Derek has a lot of secrets, but what he does have those buttmunches know them, just like he knows and holds theirs dear. So what are they hiding from him? He thinks maybe they are actually planning a makeup for his birthday party, but he’s not really expecting it. The parts of the party he remembered were amazing, he was just kind of pissed that they bailed when cleanup time came around. He couldn’t be too mad though, he probably would have done the same thing.

Derek shrugs to himself and walks down the sparsely populated halls of BHHS; it was still pretty early. The middle and elementary schools are just a few blocks away and start earlier than the highschool. On the first day back at school after a break, Derek will usually ride the bus with his siblings and then walk to his school. He knew he wouldn’t see the guys until after first period (Boyd had gym and Scott and Jackson both had free period), so he slowly gathers his things and waits for it.

The ‘it’ in this case, is his first daily sighting of the omega. Derek doesn’t have many secrets, but he has one that’s not even really a secret as much as it is a happenstance that he doesn’t talk about. He sits on a stool in Chem lab which has a clear view of the parking lot. Every day he hears the rumble of the old baby blue rusted Jeep as it enters the lot and parks in the same spot. Then out pops the… _his_ omega. His other secret is that in his mind the omega is his, and he dreams of being in the lot, waiting for his omega to arrive. Or hell, riding into the lot with his Camaro and his omega inside, or even having his omega pick him up in the crappy CJ5.

Fucking his omega in the back of the crappy CJ5, fucking his omega on the hood of his Camaro while it runs underneath him, engine getting hot as he pounds into him over and over, the omega’s legs thrown over Derek’s shoulders.

“Good morning, Mr. Hale!” the teacher comes in breaking Derek from his fantasy thankfully before he did anything embarrassing like get caught dry humping the radiator in front of the window sill… again. Derek nods his hello as the the teacher -who is used to Derek being early- starts to arrange his items. Derek looks back out the window. His omega has emerged from the car and is wearing those tight red jeans that Derek loves. He’s also wearing an uncharacteristic long-sleeved, steel grey v-neck Henley and Derek nearly hyperventilates when he can see Stiles’ collarbones. Stiles throws on a hoodie with a plaid print and zips it up before grabbing his bag and walking towards the entrance of the school closer to his first class. Derek hates to see him go, but loves to watch him leave as he swears the omega adds just the glimpse of an extra swish to his steps as he glides away. Derek sighs.

“If you’re ready to come back, Derek, I’d appreciate if you could help me pass out these papers.” Derek turns away from the window and notices the class is now full and brimming with betas who are all watching him carefully. The first group of them giggle cutely at their classmate’s obvious crushing and the second group roll their eyes at the silly alpha who can’t control himself around omegas. Derek doesn’t mind either, since he’ll be getting flack from the third group later in the day and for the rest of his fucking life. The third group were his piss slit besties.

He’s being a little hyperbolic, sure. His friends are actually pretty awesome separately. All Derek has is older sisters so Boyd is like his big brother and Derek gets along well with his entire family. They waltz in and out of each other’s houses like it’s nothing and Boyd is the easiest to talk to when shit gets real. Scott is still fairly new to the group, but Scott has the sweetest, most kindest heart ever. He’s a great listener and can lift any mood. Jackson is… well, Jackson is Jackson. Derek has known Jackson his entire life and with the shit that Jackson has gone through, he should probably be even more of an asshole, but Derek has seen Jax at his most vulnerable and sometimes when Jackson isn’t paying attention he can be really sweet.

So it’s not like Derek has bad taste in friends, it’s just when they all get together that they become raging alpha shits. Derek is neither unaware nor immune to common alpha stereotypes. Sure, his parents have taught him how to behave for the most part and his family is full of omegas from his dad to his youngest cousin. While on his break, he and his family went to go visit extended family in San Diego. They spent their days on the beach surfing and their nights howling at the moon. His alpha cousin Ophelia had just gotten engaged to her omega mate- a shy young man named Jamal. They were stupid in love and Derek wanted that for him and his omega. Because Derek wasn’t trouble around omegas, he was trouble around _this_ omega, and he remembered enough bedtime stories to realize what it meant.

That omega was his mate, and he was going to get him. _Sigh_.. if his assface friends would stop being weird and help him nail the kid already. The problem was that Derek only really saw the omega on the fringe of his vision, but rarely directly. He saw him in the morning coming to school, sometimes on the field from his classroom. He’d see him walking the halls, fumbling with his locker and talking to friends, and then he’d sometimes see him leaving school, patting his baby (he adorably called it “Roscoe”) and wishing for a safe drive home.

And yes, distance lends enchantment, but Derek couldn’t even claim that because the kid’s smell was simultaneously everywhere Derek was and everywhere he wanted to be! He swore he could smell him in everything. Lavender and honey and grass and a babbling brook on the eve of an unseasonably crisp summer day. Pillowed by a delicate scent of fertile hope and bottomless love lay waiting to be activated by the true kiss of a genuine alpha mate.

“Yes... Derek. That’s, um... really nice? But I was asking about _covalent_ bonds, not… whatever that was.” The teacher looks at Derek with sympathetic yet mocking eyes as Derek turns red and the rest of the class politely hides their snickers.

“Can I be excused?” he asks, right before the bell rings. Derek lays his head on his desk and the teacher pats him gently.

“Why don’t you stay here for a few and regroup, okay? I have a free period next and I think you could use the time.” Derek groans as the teacher closes the window that the omega’s Jeep is parked outside of and dismisses the rest of the class.

Derek is walking down the hall trying and failing not to think about the omega, or at least hoping it doesn’t show too much on his face when he sees his friends. They already know Derek is smitten, they have to, but it’s one thing to know, and another to _know_. He’d been slick, he thought. He tried to get information about the omega over break. He was gaming with Scott and saw the sheriff in the background at his house.

“Hey monkey dick,” Derek said, trying to see around Scott, “was that the omega’s dad? He’s the new sheriff’s kid, right? Fuck, what’s his last name?”

“What? Derek no, that’s not-” Scott tried to distract him, but Derek was already on a roll.

“No, that’s him! It’s Laura’s boss. That’s his dad, I know because I saw his car outside the house when Laura had to drop something off. What’s he doing there? Is the omega there? Is he beautiful? Shit, who am I kidding, of course he’s beautiful. His eyes are like amber waves, glistening in the rays of an overemotional sun, cresting over my heart’s desire like a-”

“Oh my god, Derek! We have a bad connection, you’re breaking up!” Suddenly the screen went black and Derek looked at it confused. They’d never had a bad connection before. He was about to call Scott back, but then he got roped into some family games and decided to harass Scott when he got back.

He’s also had unsuccessful attempts with Boyd and Jackson. It was like the universe couldn’t decide between driving Derek crazy with the scent of his omega everywhere or killing him with absence.

“What took you so long, dumpface? Too busy lusting over your omega’s car?” Jackson greets Derek as he walks towards his friends who are camped outside his locker. Derek rolls his eyes, he tells his friends entirely too much.

“Shut up, Jacks _off_!” He inelegantly spits out while pushing Jackson against the nearest locker. Jackson just laughs.

“You’re obsessed, dude! Admit it, you want that omega so bad you would fuck his car if you had to.”

“Whatever, I’m not obsessed. It’s not like I’ve memorized his license plate or anything!” Except that he has and he’s made a mnemonic device to remember it. _That_ he’ll take to the grave.

“Besides, you can fucking blow me, Jax! In fact, all of you can, you assface dillholes!” The boys mock fainting at Derek’s harsh words. Derek just growls at them and continues. “You ditched me on Friday before break and then I barely hear from any of you the entire week! My makeup birthday present better be fucking amazing!” Derek turns to his locker and flinches slightly when he feels Scott’s hand on his shoulder.

“Dude, don’t worry. Yes, we were a bit neglectful-” Derek feels the anger bleed from him as he gets his books and turns around to face Scott who has become the unofficial spokesperson. Jackson looks titillated and conniving and Boyd just looks contemplative. “but we _did_ get something ready for you!” Derek can’t help but smile.

“Really? You guys actually got me something? It’s not some gag gift is it, something that’s going to blow up in my face.” Derek asks, narrowing his eyes suspiciously, trying to consider every loophole.

“Well it might blow in your face, but as long as none gets in your eyes, you’ll be fine.” Jackson offers before Scott punches his arm and pushes him away.

“Shut up, Jacks _off_!” Scott turns to Derek, “that was a really good one, I’m totally stealing it.” Derek simply nods and laughs when Jackson pushes Scott back and the two start roughhousing. He looks to Boyd who usually joins in, but today looks impatient.

“Bro, you okay?” Derek asks Boyd. Boyd looks at him and then up and down the hallway.

“Yeah, it’s just.. dammit you guys, it’s almost time, get your shit together!” Scott and Jackson let each other go and Jackson pushes Scott forward.

“Oh yeah, so umm, your gift!” Scott starts, his eyes boring into Derek as if trying to communicate with his soul. “It’s strong, but it’s still very precious, okay? It’s amazing, and really fucking hot and it’s the most wonderful thing in the world and if you hurt it Derek I swear to god-” Scott is interrupted by Boyd’s firm grasp on his shoulder. Derek looks at Jackson who is agreeing intensely with Scott and blinking away tears.

“Yeah, cumdumpster. Handle with fucking _care_.” Jackson says poking Derek in the chest. Derek slaps Jackson’s hand out of the way.

“What the fuck are you busted zits even talking about?” he yells as he flails his hands into the air. It’s an characteristic move and one he’s probably culled from watching the omega. The other boys grin at him fondly. Suddenly a new voice sounds from behind him.

“That’s a pretty good impression of me, you’ve been paying attention to my greatest hits.”

***

“Mom, what was it like when you met dad?” Derek remembers being around 8 or 9 and asking his parents this question on Christmas morning. His dad was carrying Coraline and Cordell and had a nice round belly for Christmas though he was far from jolly. Cora in particular was a kicker and driving the man crazy. They were enjoying a moment of peace, cuddled by the fire and gestured for Derek to snuggle into his dad’s lap.

“Meeting your mate is always an experience, Derek. But there’s something extra special about meeting your omega. It’s indescribable. You’d think it would be overwhelming, but really it settles you and calms you in a way you never imagined possible. You instantly feel at peace and one with the world.”

Derek remembers this conversation as he turns slowly and knowingly to the soon to be familiar voice behind him. He drops his eyes to the floor and sees a spent pair of black chucks that lead up long legs wrapped in skinny red jeans. His eye catches on a plaid hoodie and the hand fumbling with the zipper, strong, nimble fingers pulling it up and down, exposing the grey Henley beneath. Up a long, thick column of neck, cut short by a raised chin to account for the extra couple of inches Derek had on the omega. On his omega. His omega’s lush pink lips, his cupid’s bow and his upturned nose. His hollow cheeks and his razor sharp cheekbones sat beneath gazing brown topaz pools emitting warmth, happiness and love.

His eyes stop there. Possibly forever. His jaw drops, as if to say something, but there’s nothing to be said. He’s home.

***

 _‘Okay, Stiles. This is happening, you’re about to meet the future love of your life, don’t fuck this up!_ ” Stiles pumps himself up as he walks towards the the East Wing lockers where the guys told him to meet. He’s skipping his second period for this and he’s nervous. No, he’s not nervous, there’s nothing to be nervous about! He was a strong, independent omega male and all he was doing was meeting his mate! No biggie, right?

“ _Shit!”_ he says to himself as he sees the boys. Scott is yelling about something and Derek and Boyd have their back to him. Boyd reaches out his hand to Scott as Stiles comes closer and Derek yells out and flails out his arms. Stiles sees the laughter in the boys’ eyes and thinks about what the first words he’ll say to his mate will be.

“That’s a pretty good impression of me, you’ve been paying attention to my greatest hits.” He says with a large lopsided grin on his face. The grin instantly falls as intense, angry heat nearly blows him over as the alpha turns to him scowling, a low growl emitting from his body. Derek looks Stiles up slowly from his shoes and the furrowed glare travels up his body, stopping only briefly at his mouth before locking on his eyes. The young alpha’s grimace deepens and his eyebrows knit together as he begins to pull his mouth into a snarl. Stiles’ own eyes are wide as he tries to remember to breath.

“ _Way to go, Stilinski! You said the dumbest shit you could think of and now your future mate is going to eat you. And not in the fun way!”_

‘I’m sorry!” Stiles yells, leaning back, tears springing to his eyes. “That was a lame joke, please don’t eat me!” For good measure he tilts his head exposing his neck in submission.

Derek shakes his head violently as the other boys surround him. Shit, was he fucking this up? He thought his face was exuding pleasure and desire at being confronted by his mate, but judging by Stiles’ smell that radiated regret and embarrassment and salty tears, he figured he actually looked a little like a serial killer. He leans forward quickly, trying to see if he could catch his reflection in the omega’s eyes that shimmer like aged whisky in a crystal decanter. Stiles violently leans back further. Derek’s wolf whines causing him to growl and Stiles looks about 3 seconds from bursting into tears and squeezes his eyes shut. Scott runs to Stiles’ side and wraps an arm around his shoulders causing Derek to growl at what he saw as a competing alpha.

“Dude, don’t worry, you’re perfect! Derek just gets intense sometimes.” Scott says petting Stiles as he buries his face in Scott’s shoulder. He can tell by the movement that Scott is signaling something to Derek whom he can hear whining. It breaks his heart and all he wants to do is comfort his alpha. Scott continues, “I’m sure Derek is just a little _overwhelmed_ and he’s only going to eat you if you ask.” Stiles stands up straight and chances another glance at Derek who’s still frowning and looking everywhere but directly at Stiles. Now, though, it doesn’t seem like he’s avoiding Stiles because he doesn’t like him, but instead because Stiles is too _much_ for him. Stiles can work with that.

“I can Scott for myspeak self you dumpcumsters, _fuck_!” Derek yells turning bright red and looking at the ceiling, the floor, Boyd’s crotch, just stupidly anywhere but his omega. Scott looks at Boyd and mouths “ _dumpcumsters?”_ and Boyd refuses to acknowledge him.

“Bro, are you having a stroke? Can werewolves have strokes?” Jackson wonders as he leans against Boyd.

“Shut up, Jax! Everyone just shut the fuck up!” Derek says, finally finding words in orders and breathing in a pattern that makes sense and won’t make him faint in front of his new omega. His omega who he finally makes eye contact with again as he points to him, “Except for you! You, please, say anything, keep talking. What’s your name? These taints won’t even tell me your name.”

Stiles looks at Scott who nods excitedly and then cautiously back at Derek. “I’m… uhh, I’m Stiles. You’re Derek, right? Derek Hale?” Derek smiles and nods absentmindedly not really hearing the boy speak.

“I’m Derek, Derek Hale?” Derek says, at least he thinks he said it. His mouth moved and his throat constricted, but it wasn’t over his omega’s neck or around his sweet omega cock, so he’s not sure of its other purposes.

“Hi- hi Derek. I’m St… I’m… fuck, I’m _yours_.” Stiles just.. _Stileses_ over closer to Derek.

“ _Mine_.” Derek rumbles as Derek…. _Dereks_ closer to Stiles. They stand so closely and when they are within mere millimeters of each other, both inhale deeply. Derek leans back slightly, his head cocks as he contemplates the new complex scent of his mate.

“You’re… a wolf?” Stiles eyes go wide, understanding that Derek as his mate means he’ll be able to dissect all of Stiles’ scent. Including… Stiles gulps as Derek’s glance flickers between his lips and back to his eyes., “And… you’ve slept with my friends?” Derek’s expression gives nothing away as Stiles feels his cheeks start to heat up. He cuts a glance quickly to the boys who are frozen like statues, waiting to bolt and leave him for dead if the situation calls for it. Stiles looks back at Derek whose gaze never leaves him.

Derek processes the scents of the omega. He can smell where he rolled around with Scott’s wolf who was actually a giant puppy. He can smell where he messed up Jackson’s perfectly coiffed ‘do, and climbed the literal tree that is Boyd. He can smell the lambskin and the sour apple lube that Boyd prefers. He can smell his best friends all over his omega. He stills and waits for Stiles’ reaction.

Stiles should be freaking out, right? He knowingly let his mate’s best friends run a train on him and now his mate knows and he’s just… staring at him. What the fuck does that mean? Stiles tries to think about his omega mating classes back in middle school. That if an alpha’s face is unresponsive, you can tell a lot about them from their scent. Stiles shakily leans forward and inhales deeply, closing his eyes and filing away the different notes of Derek’s perfume.

He can smell Earl Grey tea which surprised him, along with breakfast foods. He can smell Derek’s natural scent; woodsy, and earthy with the sweetness of pine. It was wholly distracting and made Stiles swoon. He’d have to revisit that later. He digs deeper and that’s when he smells it. His eyes fly open and reconnect with Derek’s who is still watching him, the hint of a smirk at his lips. Stiles gapes.

“I’ve fucked around with your friends… but so have you?” Stiles asks, slightly confused, but mostly turned on. Derek’s face breaks into a terrifying, toothy grin that sends a current through Stiles’ optic nerve and straight into his cock. He never even knew the two were connected.

“Damn right I have.” Derek says with a wag of his eyebrow. Stiles chuckles as Scott and Jackson look at each other blushing and Boyd just stands there rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Did Scotty try to fatten you up?” Derek asks Stiles as if the other boys suddenly disappeared. For Derek this was probably true. Stiles nods.

“Hey! Nutrition is very important, especially for an omega in waiting.” Scott protests. Jackson laughs.

“Omega in waiting? What is he your consort now and you’re preparing him for the breeding bench _as is your custom_?” He says the last part in a historic British accent while curtsying to Scott. Scott flips him off.

“Did Boyd use the Night Rider on you? He sometimes puts this vibrating thing under my dick while he’s fucking me and I come so hard I see stars.” Stiles’ eyes get wide.

“Oh my god, and the fucking glove thing?!” At Derek’s reaction Stiles leans in and cups his hand over his mouth, whispering loudly, “I may have taken one of the knotting dildos home.”

“The smoky grey one?” Stiles nods excitedly and Jackson looks at Boyd with equal parts wonderment and menace. Scott gives Boyd a pat on the back as Boyd is now concentrating solely on the floor. Jackson smiles and is about to say something lewd when Derek pipes up.

“Did Jackson cry?” Jackson’s head snaps towards his traitorous best friend and his new mate who are now both looking at him smirking. They’re lightly holding hands and Jackson doesn’t even think they’ve noticed. Stiles nods, eyes still trained on Jax whose jaw drops.

“Okay that’s enough, dammit!” Jackson yells, “We fucked him,” he says, indicating to Stiles, “and you’ve evidently been fucking most to all of us, so let’s just… okay? Shut the fuck up! That’s enough with the damned revelations today!”

Stiles and Derek have fully taken hands and instinctively lean into each other forming a unit. They both cock their heads cutely at Jackson who seethes.

“I said shut up, with your adorable, mated fuckfaces! And I didn’t _cry_. It was a single man tear and what was I supposed to even fucking do? It was a beautiful moment of understanding and acceptance and I was fucking overcome with emotion. I’m a damned person with feelings, _fuck_!” Jackson rants as he looks between everyone. Derek points at Stiles questioningly and Stiles grins and points at Derek and then they both point at Boyd who quickly shakes his head.

Jackson throws his hands up, “You know what, I hate you guys, friendship _over_!” He walks away down the hall and comes back just as quickly, punching the locker and crossing his arms, huffing loudly. Boyd sighs deeply and looks at him.

“You done?”

Jackson nods.

“Yeah.”

They gather up their things and head to class.

***

Boyd, Scott and Jackson frame the doorway as Derek and Stiles stroll by hand in hand as though being presented. The classroom sighs as room is made for the couple at a table in the center of the room. Birds fly through the open windows and chirp beautiful songs of renewed life and love everlasting. Woodland creatures trot up to the window and gaze upon the beauty of newly mated love. A beta holds a branch out to Derek and Stiles and gestures towards the window where the couple go and offer it to a nearby fawn. The fawn dines at the thick, meaty leaves of the branches as Derek and Stiles laugh and laugh. In the background a guitar is strumming and a tale of a daydreamer and his mate is told through the melodic musings of a soulful voice.

A flower crown is placed atop Stiles’ head and another atop Derek’s, and they look at each other, inching closer and closer to pay homage to the other with their lips. They hold hands and stare into the soul of their eternal beloved, their gazes never wavering from one another, and their lips are just about to-

“DEREK HALE AND STILES STILINSKI!” The reverie is broken as Derek and Stiles’ heads snap towards the front of the class where Coach Finstock is standing looking slightly bewildered. Derek looks at him and shrugs.

“Uhh, hey Coach, what’s up?” Derek asks as he wraps an arm around Stiles, nuzzling into his neck. A bird flies by and drops a piece of candy into Stiles’ hand. Coach is glaring at the boys with wide open eyes and flails his arms out wildly.

“What’s up?! What’s _UP_?!?” Coach begins muttering to himself as he hastily fills out two passes and walks to the boys, slapping both on Derek’s forehead.

“Ouch! What?!” Derek says as he looks at the passes and rubs his temple.

“You two lovebirds have the rest of the day off to work this out of your system! I know you’re mates or whatever, but this is school so take the weekend and get it together!” Derek looks around at Stiles who shrugs and then back at Coach.

“What are you talking about, Coach? We’re fine!” Coach levels Derek with a look so severe that he gulps and one of the flowers in his crown slightly wilts.

“Fine? FINE?!” Coach looks around the class to several sets of confused eyes. Even Boyd, whom Coach can usually count on to maintain his cool, is holding yarn between his fingers as another student is knitting them a bonding scarf. Boyd shudders.

“Coach, I know, but… it’s their favorite color, I just… I can’t move, I had to.” The yarn was a bright purple and the coach rolled his eyes.

“First of all, you’re not _fine_!” Coach snaps his finger to get the boy’s attention. Stiles is looking at him, but his eyes are glazed over as Derek has pulled him into his lap and is pressing dry kisses into his skin right above his collarbone. Coach reaches over to pull Derek’s shoulder, but Derek snaps at him and growls. Coach growls back, flashing bright red eyes and both boys capitulate.

“Neither one of you little monsters is even in this class!” Coach screams once he has their full attention. Stiles tries to remember where he should be right now as the coach continues. “The entire fucking cast of _Bambi_ is at my window and it looks like a Dionysis pool party up in hurr! For the love of god, Derek, where’s your fucking shirt!?” Both Derek and Stiles just now notice that he’s only wearing his jeans and his shoes and socks are gone too.

“And put down that guitar McCall, you’re not helping!” Scott looks at the guitar as though seeing it for the first time and then laughs looking at Jackson.

“Dude, I don’t even know how to play the guitar.” He says. Jackson nods at him impressed and then turns to look fondly back at Derek and Stiles. Scott tries to pluck a string and it sounds hideously untuned. Scott shakes his head and looks at Jackson again, “Dude, were you singing?”

Jackson shrugs, “I felt like the moment called for Adele.”

“GO HOME, STILES AND DEREK!” Coach yells as he tries to fan the birds back out the window.

Without having to be told again, Derek grabs Stiles’ hand and leads him out of the classroom into the hallway.

“Buy guys, bye Scott!” Stiles waves as he leaves. Derek simply flips them off and keeps walking.

“Happy Knotting!” yells someone though they both know it’s Jackson. They walk outside to Stiles’ Jeep where the deer and bunnies have gathered around and students from all around the school are hanging out the windows waving and cheering. At the door of the car, Derek turns to Stiles and wraps a hand around his mate.

“I don’t know what kind of setup you have, but I’ve kind of been subconsciously preparing for this so I’m fully stocked. My house is like my den and I want you there if that’s okay. My family is there, but my room is soundproof. It’ll be safe and comfortable for you.” He says as he runs his hands warmly up and down Stiles’ sides. Stiles nods.

“Hey, barbed dick!” Derek’s head snaps to the window where he sees Jackson waving something. He walks to the window and can hear Coach still yelling.

“Dammit McCall, don’t you have a class?”

“I’m actually in this class, Coach. I have you twice on Fridays.”

“Get the hell out of here, Scott! You too, Boyd- dammit Clara stop teaching him how to purl! Work on the scarf after class!”

Derek walks to the window and grimaces at Jackson’s lewd grin.

“Here’s your shirt!” Derek grabs the shirt (and slaps Jackson at the same time), but notices it was actually the one Stiles was wearing.

“If this is Stiles’ shirt then whose shirt are he wear-” he stops at Stiles’ smile and when he sees Stiles is actually wearing _his_ shirt.

“Get in the Jeep. Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you appear to have some concerns! If you're familiar with my writing, you know how I do and that everything has a reason and will come full circle. I've included an explanation to some questions in the first comment below. 
> 
> Trust me though, this ride is not over! If you can't take it, wait till the end, hopefully you'll get something you like!  
> :D


	6. Wreck. That. Bitch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles going through some heat. K-N-O-T-T-I-N-G!
> 
> <3 The always classy FD (but you can call me Sticky)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Stiles drives towards Derek’s house completely by sense memory. He knows where his home is, where his mate is, where he’ll be spending his heats and probably the rest of his life until they have too many kids and have to move out. Then they’ll move to a nice big house with room enough for his dad and Scott’s mom. Or maybe they’ll buy a house and then a small house next door where Scott and his mate can live right next to them and then a cute little cottage where the sheriff and Melissa can stay?

“Uhh, Stiles…?”

He’s guessing they’ll want to stay in Beacon Hills, but Stiles wants to do a lot of traveling. He’s always wanted to get his dick sucked on the top of a mountain, get fucked on the great wall of China; being knotted in Tuscany appeals to him. Stiles reaches over and blindly squeezes at Derek’s groin.

“Heh, Derek… _Eat, Knot, Love,_ am I right?”

“What? Stiles wait- slow-”

Stiles feels lightheaded like he’s on a cloud, he can see delicious streams of light flickering around him like candles flickering against the bright afternoon sun. He can hear the persistent blare of a siren behind him and… wait, what? Stiles looks over at Derek who is bracing himself on the dash with wide eyes.

“Stiles! Oh my god, pull over! I think it’s your dad!”

Stiles head snaps to his rearview mirror and sure enough he sees his dad barreling behind him, lights ablaze.

“Why doesn’t he just go around?” Stiles wonders as he looks around to see whom his dad is chasing after. He rolls down his window and signals for the sheriff to go around him. Derek looks at his mate incredulously (yet still fondly).

“Stiles, sweetie! He’s after you!” Derek yells, fighting an internal battle over whether to take the wheel or prepare to tuck and roll with his mate and then run them both to the border. “You ran like three red lights and you’re speeding like a bat out of hell. I think your heat- _fuck_ watch out for that lady! You have to pull over!”

“STILES PULL OVER THE CAR _NOW_!” sounds from a bullhorn attached to his dad’s cruiser. Stiles finally slows down and pulls onto the shoulder of the highway. He puts the Jeep in park and looks red faced at his mate who is hyperventilating adorably. Derek reaches over and grabs Stiles’ hand, caressing it lightly with his thumb. With his other hand he gingerly removes the keys from the ignition; jingling them briefly before slipping them into his jacket pocket. Stiles fiddles with their hands sheepishly until he hears a tap on his door.

He turns and is met with a weathered, world weary glare. He waves slightly.

“Stiles.” the Sheriff says simply. Stiles tries out his best innocent grin as his dad reaches in, fumbling for the keys to the ignition.

“Derek already took them!” Stiles shouts out, a little louder than necessary. The sheriff reaches in and presses Stiles into his seat while pointing at Derek.

“Hand them over, son.” Derek obliges and then the sheriff opens the door ushering Stiles out of the car.

“Look kid, when I got the call over the radio that some kid was speeding like a tween to an Omega Parade concert-”

“What?” Stiles asks, stumbling slightly. The sheriff shrugs.

“Alicia loves them, she plays it at the station all the time, it’s pretty catchy.” Stiles nods as Derek gets a peek into his future.

“Uhh, sheriff?” Derek starts, watching the two speak their own language, but Sheriff ignores him pointing to his son.

“Anyhow, I thought it’d just be some stupid punk from the local community college until you almost mowed me and three other people down flying through Cali Ave and Main street. What the hell is going on and why aren’t you in school?”

Stiles tells his dad everything. He tells him about waking up this morning knowing that he was going to meet the love of his life, of his forever. Then when he got dressed he found he subconsciously put on things his mate would wear and how good they looked on him. While at school he floated through his first period and felt as though this were a day that would be celebrated by all, that it was too big to just be celebrated by he and his mate. His mate, Derek Hale. Derek Hale who was leaning outside of his Jeep door and staring at Stiles like the wondrous eternal beauty that he is. He finishes explaining and looks at his dad with a pleased and satisfied grin. John cocks his eyebrow.

“Stiles? I don’t know if you thought you were talking and not just slobbering gibberish at me, but I asked you a question and I expect a damned answer!” Stiles eyebrows furrow and he opens his mouth to start again, but is stopped by Derek.

“Hello Sir, I’m Derek Hale, I’m Stiles’-” Derek stops short at the look the sheriff gives him. “Uhh… _special friend_. I think Stiles is umm… well, he’s, well if you’d just smell him you’d see-”

“You’re asking me to take a big whiff of my son who’s clearly in heat, Mr. Hale?” The sheriff asks, eyes on Derek as Stiles starts rubbing his ass against the side of the car. Derek shakes his head quickly.

“Umm, no! I mean, he’s in heat! I didn’t know if you… knew?” Derek sighs and looks at his hands. The sheriff, finally showing a smidge of mercy, rolls his eyes.

“Derek, go pack my insouciantly horny son into the back of the cruiser and you join him there. I’m sure you have a place prepared for him?” Derek nods quickly, but Stiles clings to Roscoe.

“I won’t leave my baby! I’m an omega, dad. You can’t make me give up my baby!” The sheriff motions for Derek to pry Stiles away from the Jeep.

“Stiles you mowed over like 5 mailboxes, I’m going to be writing tickets and reports until I retire. Roscoe’s going to the pound, you can pick her up after you spend the next 5 summers paying off these fines.”

“I’ll take care of the fines, sir.” Derek says almost instinctively as he hauls Stiles away to the cruiser. The sheriff starts to respond and then looks at the picture the two of them make as Stiles tries to rut desperately against Derek’s thigh, latching on to the boy’s neck as Derek stumbles towards the car. It’s a heady thing, his kid finding his mate, but at that moment the sheriff knows that Stiles is in good hands.

“And for god’s sake, son. Put on a shirt!” he yells as Derek stuffs Stiles in the car. The sheriff rubs some vapor rub on his top lip and breathes through his mouth as he walks back to the vehicle and calls a tow truck for the Jeep.

It’s thankfully a short drive to the Hale house and Derek’s mom and dad are waiting for him on the porch. He ambles towards them with Stiles in tow and tries to be adult and not blush. It’s very hard when his parents won’t stop snickering.

“Hello Derek, I would ask you to make introductions, but I think maybe it can wait.” His father says as they make room at the door. “Why don’t you and the young sir go inside. We’ll speak to his father.” Derek nods and tries to drag Stiles inside.

“Hi Mr. and Mrs. Hale!”

“Oh no, oh god, Stiles- just-” Derek tries to push Stiles inside, but the boy slips under him and into the arms of Derek’s mother who holds her breath, trying not to burst out laughing. Stiles regards her with reverence and glossy eyes..

“You must be Talia! I’ve never met a female alpha. I have just _one_ question.”

“Stiles!” Either John or Derek shout. Stiles is perplexed by the stereo sound just long enough for Derek to corral him in the house and towards the stairs. Laura is standing at the bottom of the staircase in her uniform sipping a mug of coffee.

“See you got your hands full, huh, Buns?” She says with a wink. Stiles narrows his eyes at her.

“Don’t talk about his buns!” he warns, territorially trying to grab at them from where he’s encased in Derek’s arms. Laura raises an infamous Hale eyebrow and snickers as Derek rolls his eyes.

“She’s talking about my teeth, Stiles. She’s a jerk.” He sneers at her laughing and she sticks her tongue out before joining the sheriff at the door.

“I’ll see you later! I love you all!” Stiles yells as Derek carries him fireman style to his room that is all ready for his mate.

***

Derek walks into the room and sets Stiles down. He turns to lock the door and when he turns back around he’s pressed into it by a naked omega.

“Stiles, shit! How did you? I wanted to-”

“ _Derrrrr…_ ” Stiles slurs as he wraps himself around his alpha’s form, grinding his formidable erection anywhere it can get contact. Derek stills the omega’s hips and inhales deeply at his neck. It’s a scent that’s as much intoxicating as it is energizing. He smells hot like a volcano teeming with molten lava ready to erupt at any moment. Derek can feel prickles on his fingertips as his caress creates sparks up and down Stiles’ skin. He licks a line through the sheen of sweat that layers Stiles’ body up to a spot behind his ear that he’ll call homebase from now on. Stiles shudders as Derek’s breath singes down his ear and neck; it's as insufferable as it is pleasurable

“Stiles,” Derek rasps out, his heading resting against the door, his voice suddenly heavy with lust, “listen to me. I’m going to make you come, but after we’re going to sit and talk for a minute, okay?” While Derek is confident that the tongue on his nipple is agreeing, he roots Stiles’s head from under his shirt and tilts it back to confirm. He’s confronted with a vision that bypasses his eyes altogether and goes straight to his cock, causing it to strain in his jeans.

Stiles' face… His mouth is agape as though caught on Derek’s name, and his sparkling brown rimmed onyx pools are flooded with desire and soon to be sated lust. Derek growls and runs his blunt human nails down Stiles’ sides and over his hips until both hands are securely gripping the omegas’ thighs. He picks him up just enough to haul him on his back onto the bed. Once Stiles is spread out, Derek takes a moment to look at his wanton and writhing omega.

“Der… Derek! Mate, please… _please_!” Derek could never deny Stiles anything so he drops to his torso on the bed and immediately kisses the tip of Stiles’ cock, suckling lightly before slowly swallowing the rest of the boy down. Stiles tries to buck up, but Derek holds him steadily in place as he taps on Stiles’ slit with the tip of his tongue, encouraging out a large drop of precome. He wets his tongue with the liquid and licks a line up the vein on the back of Stiles’ dick. Stiles is clawing at the comforter, his head thrashing back and forth as he equally seeks both relief and continued imprisonment at the hands of his alpha.

Derek rumbles low in his throat as he hollows his cheeks, creating a vibrating cocoon for his lover to rest in. Stiles’ eyes roll in the back of his head as he completes his first release of many.

The white invites colors back to the canvas of Stiles’ newly painted world. He sits straight up in the bed and looks over at Derek who is sitting in an office chair, watching him and holding a damp rag loosely in his grip. He motions to Stiles.

“I, uhh… after you.. in my mouth-” Derek blushes and rubs the back of his neck as Stiles watches him with a look that could be defined as exasperated, but was more likely confusion as to why he didn’t have the alpha's dick somewhere inside of him. He nods at Derek to continue. “I jacked off on your chest so you have-” Derek motions finally bringing Stiles’ attention to the streams of cooling cum on his chest and torso. Stiles looks down and runs a finger through the cum. He’s about to put it in his mouth when Derek reaches out.

“No! Don’t do that!” Stiles furrows his brow, now completely confused as to what they’re doing here if not- “If you do that I’ll have to fuck you and we need to talk first, okay? Please?” Stiles looks at his finger longingly, but nods and wipes it in his armpit. He hears a choked groan and looks up to see Derek shaking away his flashing red eyes. Stiles attempts to make a mental note for later, but he's currently at war with several of his most basic functions.

“Wha’le neefloo squawk afloot?” he… somethings. It sounded so good in his head. Derek seems to understand regardless and nods.

“I know we’re mates, but normally we’d have a little more time to get to know each other before we got to this point. I know we don’t have that luxury now, your heat is pretty intense.” Stiles nods as he reclines on the mattress. He reaches a hand beneath the light blanket covering himself and runs his blunt nails up his inner thighs.

“Aleek sneff flooty, choo.” he says reaching a hand out for Derek, “Comeflex manch cola, choo choo!” Stiles wriggles to the side of the bed and leans off, looking at Derek with his head lolled back and his puffy nipples on display. He cups them and winks.

Derek stands and backs slowly towards the door, whimpering and shaking his head. Stiles turns over, narrowing his eyes at the boy, trying to figure out his next move.

"Choo, Choo?" Stiles shallows and raises to his haunches, his amber eyes glowing a bright gold as his claws elongate.

“Buns. _Mine_!” Derek turns and runs from the room shutting the door behind him and locking it from the outside. He plasters himself against the far wall as he sees Stiles banging on the barrier keeping him apart from his mate. At the end of the hall his mother stands, covering Laura’s eyes who is laughing into her shoulder. Derek soon realizes he’s only wearing his jacket and nothing else and quickly huddles in on himself trying to preserve a semblance of modesty.

“Derek, honey? What’s wrong?” Talia asks cautiously, pushing Laura away and back towards the stairs. “Why aren’t you in the room with Stiles?” Derek breathes and turns his head towards his mother.

“He’s going to eat me alive, and dammit, I’m going to let him. I want him to, but we have to talk. It’s the right thing to do.”

“Well honey, did you try and ahem, _relieve_ some of the tension?”

“Yeah, I blew him and-” Derek stills as he realizes he just told his mother he put his mouth on a cock and blanches. Talia rubs her the bridge of her nose and perseveres.

“Derek Hale, you are to treat your omega with respect at all times!”

“Mom, I’m trying to! I’m trying to talk, but he keeps looking at me and saying these beautiful things and I just wanna fucking _wreck_ him into the fucking-”

“Stop saying ‘ _fucking’_!” Talia yells as her eyes flash briefly. She composes herself. “Since his dad brought him over and he recognizes you as mate we’re going to count that as consent until he’s able to regain his senses. In the meantime, milk him if you have to and makes sure he gets to a place where he can verbally approve of you knotting him, okay?”

Derek looks pained, but nods.

“Thanks, Mom. And, you know… sorry.” He unlocks the door which flies open and he’s hauled in by the lapel of his jacket. The door slams shut behind him and Talia rushes over and locks them in. She dusts off her hands and heads back downstairs to help her husband finish dinner.

Derek is on his back on the bed and Stiles is wearing the jacket now.

“How do you keep doing that so fast? I feel like I’m at a Katy Perry concert.” Derek asks, completely flummoxed by his new position. Stiles laughs as though he has any idea what Derek said and straddles him on the bed. He grabs his asscheeks and spreads them before plopping right on top of Derek’s stomach.

“Feel that, Bunsy boo?” Derek feels a warm, slick liquid dripping into his belly button as Stiles leans forward slightly. “That’s my omega juice. I only get it when I’m in _heeeeat_.” Stiles leans forward and bites Derek’s chin, rubbing his tongue against the scratchy stubble before moving up and nibbling on Derek’s bottom lip.

Derek stares at the ceiling. A single tear falls from the crease of his eye onto Stiles’ waiting, panting tongue.

“Oh Bunsy, don’t cry, love. There will be plenty of time for that later.” Stiles sits up just enough to shoot burning golden lasers into Derek’s soul as he bares his fangs and growls. “I know you want consent.” he slurs around his elongated incisors, “and you’ve fucking got it. You’ve got me, anyway you want me, anyway you can take me for the rest of my damned life.”

Derek grins a feral grin and grips Stiles tightly around the waist causing Stiles to groan and rub his dick along the slick that has leaked from him. He sits up and bites at the boy's neck, gathering Stiles’ flesh in his blunt human teeth to which Stiles automatically submits, going lax in Derek’s arms. Derek wraps Stiles’ legs around him and turns them over so Stiles is now laying on his back on the bed. He puts both hands behind Stiles’ knees and pushes back exposing Stiles' shiny hole that is gurgling with slick.

“DEREK! _FUCK!_ ” Stiles screams as Derek dives face first into the waterfall between Stiles’ thighs. He laps hungrily, devouring the blessed fluid and laying waste to everything in its wake. He scratches his stubble along the boy’s throbbing rim as Stiles cries gibberish above him, head thrashing about wildly as he tries to keep his eyes on his mate.

As Derek laps to his heart’s content, he tries to remember the drill in his head. Make sure your omega has consented. Check. Make sure your omega is loose and well prepared. Derek tongue fucks into his mate tucking a finger in alongside his tongue, welcoming another gush of slick into his awaiting mouth. Check. Make sure when you penetrate your omega, they are in a suitable position for knotting. Derek thinks Stiles will like facing him and judging by how Stiles is gnawing on his own toes, Derek doesn’t feel like flexibility will be an issue. Check. Final step? _Wreck. That. Bitch._

“Fucking, _check_!” Derek says as he lifts up Stiles hips and slides his engorged erection straight to the hilt. His omega’s initial yelp is followed by a sigh of relief as his body naturally adjusts to the intrusion.

“Yes, Alpha! Mate me, breed me, make me yours!” Stiles yells out as Derek begins to move, sliding in and out of the welcoming omega, his insides undulating and wrapping around his alpha's cock literally choking the life out of him. He knows Stiles is on the Fort Knox of birth control, but that doesn’t stop him from wanting to fill his mate to the brim with future Thems.

“Gonna make you mine, bitch! Breed you until you’re full of my pups, make you fat with them. You want that, omega? You want my pups?”

“Fuck yes, alpha! Please, give them to me!” Derek plows into the boy who lifts his hips to meet every thrust and every thrust is like coming home. He feel in sync and at one with his omega and all he has left to do is claim him.

“Omega, where do you want your bite?” Stiles looks at Derek with wild eyes and breathes heavily tilting his neck and indicating the meaty space of his upper back between his neck and shoulder.

“I want people to see, just a glimpse, to know. Mark me, Derek. Make me yours!” Derek thrusts in hard, one last time, pinning Stiles underneath him as he starts to come. He leans forward and sinks his fangs into Stiles' flesh, causing the omega to howl out and his body to go rigid as orgasm flows through him like an electric current. It’s like a livewire and shakes them both as they convulse and give way to the passion flowing between them. Stiles tangles his hand in Derek’s hair, holding him in place while Derek laps up the blood that seeps around his fangs. Stiles finally stills as he feel Derek’s knot begin to grow inside of him.

Derek is still rolling his hips absentmindedly, wincing and bucking each time his heated knot catches on Stiles’ rim, causing the young omega to gasp.

“Derek, Derek, _Derek_ , Derek.” Stiles chants over and over, petting his wolf’s hair and slowly gyrating his hips and luxuriating in the pulsing heat from his lover’s body. Finally Derek gives one last thrust as his knot sinks into place, Stiles' body sealing him away.

"Stiles!" Derek muffles into the boy as he slowly takes his fangs out of his mate and laves gently at the wound. Stiles’ head is laid back and his eyes are closed. He looks like an angel and Derek couldn’t be happier. He bucks his hips once causing a stray curse to fall out of Stiles’ mouth before Stiles’ grins and lightly slaps Derek’s cheek.

“Alpha, I love you.”

“I love you, omega.”

“You’re it for me, you know? I know we’re moving too fast, that this was all wrong, but we’re going to have to fucking deal with it, okay? This is it, we’re us.” Stiles says slowly, swallowing and slightly adjusting his hips. Derek braces himself on his forearms and hovers above his love. He noses at Stiles who finally opens his eyes giving him both a faraway look while looking at him directly. It’s as if Derek is now preternaturally in his vision, which was good, because Stiles is forever in his.

“You’ve been it for me since the day I first held your scent in my nose.”

Stiles eyes go wide, searching Derek for something.

“You mean… at school?” Derek leans down and kisses Stiles sweetly on the lips. He presses small kisses into the side of Stiles’ mouth and then along his cheekbones, kissing the tops of each of his eyelids.

“Rest omega, we have a long road ahead of us. Rest my love. Rest, Stiles.” Stiles finds that he does, and immediately drifts into a blissful slumber.

***

Time passes, some amount. Sometimes food is in his mouth, and sometimes it’s water being forced down as his hoarse throat is massaged and a knot fills him to overflowing. He’s hot, but comfortable and his skin feels like it’s on the best kind of fire. He’s sticky, and he’s everywhere. His cum is in his hair, his alpha’s hair, the bed, the floor that gave his knees rug burn at some point, the door with the low knob that dug into his back while his alpha fucked him against it.

His alpha. Who attended to his every need. That chewed food and fed the omega like a baby bird. That tongue bathed him when his body was too sensitive to go under the shower. His alpha who held him up firmly in one arm when he finally could go in the shower and didn’t comment when Stiles kept trying to adjust Derek’s knot to find the pulsing setting he’d held so dear. Now Stiles was on his back and Derek -his alpha- was hovering above him.

“Stiles, _fuck_! You insatiable little shit!” Derek pants. He was dehydrated. He was out of fluids and even with werewolf healing his dick was raw and sore. He knew his omega needed him and he would fuck Stiles until the damned thing fell off, but he thought of another way to satisfy his omega who was already grappling at him for another round.

Derek has never really done anything like this before, but he’s prepared himself in the bathroom and knows that if this is the man he’ll be spending the rest of his life with, he’ll have to trust him implicitly. Derek leans over Stiles, straddling him at the waist. He reaches behind the boy and starts to gather some of the slick already seeping from the boy’s hole.

“Stiles, _querido_ , can you understand me?” Stiles’ eyes are half lidded as he peers at Derek through his lashes.

“Did you just call me, _querido_?” Derek grins and nods.

“My family is from various parts of South America. I speak Spanish, Portuguese and have picked up others.” Stiles looks at Derek like he’s a marvel.

“Others, what others?”

“ _Kocham Cie Kochanie moje_.” Derek says smoothly. Stiles eyes flutter and tear up as he clasps his hand over his mouth.

“No fucking way! _mówisz po polsku?_ ” Stiles asks excited. Derek blinks.

“Umm… I only really know the phrase I said to you, for now. But I’m learning!” He grouses. Stiles chuckles.

“But why are you learning Polish? Are you- _fuck_ , Derek! Are you learning it for me? Oh my god we’re perfect for each other, we’re both gigantic nerds!”

Derek rolls his eyes. “I’m not a nerd!”

Stiles laughs brightly and cups his love’s face in his hands.

“My _kochani_ , you’re learning a language you didn’t even know I speak just to impress me. That’s pretty nerdy, dude.”

“I’m not a nerd, and please don’t call me dude, those asszits already call me it enough and-” Stiles cuts Derek off with a kiss that quickly turns heated. He parts and breathes heavily, taking in lungfuls of his alpha’s scent.

“Before I go under, tell me…” He begins. Derek looks at him in earnest.

“Anything, sweetheart.”

“What else do you know about me?” Stiles scratches his fingers through Derek’s beard as another wave of heat starts to overtake him. He starts to grind his hips as Derek reaches down to still him.

“I know that I love you.” Derek bends down to kiss Stiles on the side of the nose. “I know that you're my everything.”

“What else?” Stiles begins to slur as he licks up the side of Derek’s face and reaches down to grab his dick. Derek grabs his wrist before he reaches the alpha and pins it back on the bed.

“I know that you want a big family, and that you’ve already planned out most of our life together.”

“And?” Stiles implores Derek to continue. Derek snuffles the mating bite he gave Stiles.

“I know your license plate number.”

“Wha-”

“Stiles if I fuck you, my dick is going to fall off, but I’m going to take care of you, okay?”

Stiles nods, now completely gone to the heat and Derek reaches down between them to slather more of Stiles’ slick along the omega’s turgid length. Stiles has a thick and meaty handful and Derek knows it will fit him perfectly. He places Stiles’ tip at his entrance and begins to sink back slowly allowing the omega to fill him up.

“ _Hnngh_... “ Derek moans… or is it Stiles? Both boys let out obscene groans as Derek sinks all the way to the base and then draws up his toes, bouncing up and down on Stiles’ dick. With every bounce the tip of Stiles’ dick grazes against Derek’s prostate causing the alpha to bear down harder as Stiles falls apart underneath him. Stiles tries to get his hands on Derek’s cock, but Derek slaps them away and continues to use the boy, milking his orgasm out of him as Stiles finally goes rigid and empties into his mate.

“Holy fucking shit! Yes alpha! Please, come for me, Derek! Please, come off my cock!” Derek keeps riding Stiles who finally musters every ounce of strength he can to lurch forward and sink his teeth into Derek’s hip near his groin. Derek yells out and comes untouched as Stiles detaches from the weird angle, giving the wound a single lick before falling back.

“Mine, motherfucker!” Stiles flops and passes out instantly as Derek lands on top of him, still reeling from his orgasm. After a moment he carefully withdraws Stiles from him and sits up, wincing at the pain on his side. The bite Stiles gave him isn’t healing and Derek can’t help but smile. He never imagined it could go both ways and he beams at his mate as he sleeps. His mate was perfect, but more importantly he was perfect for him. Derek knew that now more than ever. He cuddles into Stiles’ side and falls into a peaceful rest.

***

They’re knotted together, Derek’s hips making minute thrusts, pulling delicious whimpers and whines from his mate who is spooned against his chest. Derek’s nose is buried in Stiles’ neck where he lets the boy’s scent overtake him. Stiles is awake though not entirely lucid. Derek realizes what a liability his own inability to function is when he’s reminded that he forgot to leave his phone outside of the room. He hears Stiles’ speak.

“Dad! Oh my god, Dad! I feel like it’s been ages since I’ve talked to you! How are you?”

“Uhh, I’m… It’s been three days, son. Stiles where are you? Are you okay?” Derek grumbles into Stiles’ neck and then admits defeat before calming down.

“Derek and I are fine, daddy. We’re so in sync I feel like writing a poem. What rhymes with knotted bus-”

“Jesus, Stiles!”

“Dad, you don’t have to worry, mmkay? I’m so in luh with Derek. He’s so good to me!” Stiles glances back to Derek’s ass and whispers like he doesn’t want it to hear, “He’s so good _in_ me.” He clarifies, patting the ass nicely.

“Oh god, I should have known you’d dial me up heat drunk. You’re so much like your moth-”

“in good in him too! He sat on my dick! Can you believe that my alpha-”

“Okay kid, love you, I’m going to give you over to Scott.” Stiles hears his dad grumble and tries to sit up, rustling Derek’s knot inside of him. He cums in Derek’s hand which is circling his dick as Derek grips him tightly with the other arm.

“Dad, wait! Why are you at Scott’s? Did you and Melissa finally…”

“Stiles, there’s no way I would _ever_ tell you something like-”

“I’m proud of you old man! I don’t know how you stayed away so long, knotting is the _shit_!”

“Goodbye, Stiles! Don’t look me in the eye for the next three days and this conversation never happened!” The sheriff grouses as he shoves the phone at Scott, “I swear, I can smell them fucking from here. I’m going to get some food and maybe go to the lake and hold my head underwater.” The sheriff leaves the room and Scott picks up the phone.

“Dude!”

“Scotty! I love you so much, bro! I miss you!” Derek grumbles causing Stiles to pinch his thigh. Then he gently pets at the bite he gave earlier causing Derek to nearly purr in glee.

“Oh my god, bro! You’re so heat drunk! And did Derek just purr?”

"He's a happy puppy!" Derek nuzzles into Stiles' neck and ignored Scott laughing.

"Stiles, I know Derek is taking care of you, but I have to ask-"

"Yes, Scott. I'm very well fed"

" _Stiles_."

"On more than just cock and cum."

"Good."

“Scottie, listen. This is very important, okay?”

“Yeah man, anything. What’s up?”

“Scottie…” Stiles inhales deeply and exhales before continuing. “I’m pretty sure our parents are fucking.”

Scott lets out a short burst of laughter as he imagines the scene on the other end.

“Stiles, I’m going to apologize for this in advance, but on Derek’s phone I need you to click the camera icon, okay? Then click the red button, alright? Can you do that for me?” Stiles nods without answering, knowing that Scott _knows_ and follows his directions. As soon as he presses the red button, Scott’s face pops up on the screen.

“Holy shit, Scottie! Derek look, it’s Scott!” Derek yawns and burrows even deeper into Stiles’ neck. “We’re knotted, Scott! Wanna see?”

“NO! Well, kinda, but dude, don’t-” The picture gets blurry and then goes black and Scott hears Derek growl and Stiles groan deeply. The picture comes back into focus and Stiles grins.

“Did you see?” he asks, brightly. Scott doesn’t even bother and nods his head.

“Gorgeous, Stiles. But you knew that.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet. I love you so much, Scott.” Derek growls again, but this time Stiles pats his head.

“Down boy, you have to let me love my friends.”

“My friends, you stole.” Derek grouches out before settling back again.” Stiles laughs.

“Our friends, how about that?” Stiles compromises, knowing full well Derek will do whatever he says.

“I’m going to conference in Jackson!” Scott shouts as he disappears briefly. Derek sighs.

“Fuck my life.” is the last thing he can remember saying before completely checking out. Stiles raises Derek’s hand and starts licking himself off of it when Jackson comes on the screen.

“Shit, Stiles! You sexy omega bitch. Let me get Boyd on!” Jackson conferences in Boyd.

“Dammit you guys!” he says as he covers Alicia’s eyes.

“Hi Jax!” She laughs, struggling to see what’s going on.

“Hi Lic!” Jackson answers, as though he weren’t alongside a knotted alpha/omega pair on the screen.

“Wanna come over later and watch a movie?” Alicia asks. Stiles giggles and sighs.

“Oh my god, I love that movie you guys! Come here and watch it!”

“Stiles shut up, we’re not planning on seeing you until next week. " Jackson rolls his eyes and then beams at Alicia who is still being detained by Boyd. "I’ll be right over, Lic!”

“Stiles you look so pretty!” Alicia yells out as she sneaks a peek between Boyd’s fingers. Boyd turns her away from the screen.

“Thank you Alicia!” Stiles calls out, “I love you so much! And I love you, Scott and I love you, Jackson and Boyd, even though you prefer vagina, I think I love you most of all.”

“Dammit, Alicia just get out of here.” Boyd orders. Alicia shakes her head and walks towards the door.

“This is why I’m not getting an alpha. That shit makes you crazy.”

“Don’t say ‘ _shit_ ’, Alicia! Who taught you that?” Boyd finally pushes his little sister out of his room, locking his door and comes back to the computer. Jackson has his phone mounted in his car as he drives to the Boyd's and he can tell Scott is definitely jacking it as Stiles fellates Derek’s fingers.

“I need some new friends.” he says as he shakes his head. “Scott, stop jacking off and let’s figure out how we can use this to fuck with them once they’re sober.”

“I love our family, Der.” Stiles says with a light slap to Derek’s ass.

Derek grumbles... happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is officially on hiatus peeps, but don't fret! It should be completed by August. I signed up for a Big Bang that requires my attention and I'll come and finish this up in a few weeks when that's over. There's still the party scene, an epilogue and a couple of extras to go so stay subscribed and thanks for coming on this journey with me!
> 
> Oh! And Derek says "I love you, my darling" and Stiles says "You speak Polish?!" The other words are just terms of endearment.
> 
> Feel free to come check out my [Tumblr](http://ficcindylan.tumblr.com)!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love! Come hang out with my [Tumblr](http://ficcindylan.tumblr.com)


End file.
